Where the Arrow Hit
by smilez014
Summary: very AU. All your life, you've loved him from when you were a spoiled six year old till now, a fully-bloomed eighteen year old. "What if you could have him, but he'd never really be yours? Would you settle for less?"
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. I just adore it. It's all the property of Lisi Harrison.**

**Where the Arrow Hit**

_By smilez014_

**We can't help but fall in love**

"_I just want you to know, that I love you."_

"_You know that I love you too."_

**But when we do, we get hurt**

"_She dumped me… again."_

"_Will you be okay?"_

**We all have kept secrets**

"_Why do you always lie to yourself?"_

"_Because I'm scared of the truth."_

**But they all always seem to get out**

"_Just tell me, what's wrong?_

"_Stop being so stupid and open your eyes."_

**We all hold strong smiles**

"_I love her."_

"_I'm happy for you."_

**But then we all cry cry ourselves to sleep**

"_Stop crying, stop crying, and close your eyes."_

**There are so many questions**

"_If you could have anything in the world what would it be?"_

"_Do you believe in forevers?"_

**Just not enough answers**

"_You can't always lie."_

"_People will always disappoint you so what's the point in telling the truth?"_

**We all know the story**

**Where the ****girl**

"_Massie right?_

**Simply just wants the ****boy ****to love her**

"_Hey Derrick!"_

**With every drink, comes a hangover**

"_I'm not drunk silly goose, the room is just spinning everywhere whoo!"_

"_Oh-kay then."_

**With every kiss, come a tear**

"_I'm sorry, I don't love you and I never will."_

"_Then close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else."_

**With every party, comes a heartbreak**

""_Can we not cause drama? This is a party!"_

"_You're getting out of control. Stop dancing on the table!"_

_**Oh why, do we always f a l l for the ones we can **__**never**__** have?**_

"_If you just picked me, we'd be so perfect."_

"_I'm sorry, I can't."_

--

"_Love. It's just not real."_

"_Then we won't say I love you."_

--

"_I can't always be your second-best, so tell me, Massie, do you love me?_

"_No."_

"_Then I have no business being here."_

"_But, Cam wait! I know what it's like to want someone who will never want you back. It sucks and I'm sorry you picked me. I know how much it hurts, so don't go please I need you!"_

--

"_I haven't stopped thinking about you, ever since you kissed me when I was twelve."_

"_As much I want to regret it, I can't."_

"_Then don't."_

"_What if I kissed you again?"_

--

**M x D**

**&everyone in between.**

**--**

**New story. I couldn't resist. :P thank you people who read and reviewed teen hearts. You guys are amazing.**

**So basically: a new kind of m a s s i n g t o n. a twisted kind of **_**c**_**assie. A normal type of dylanxjosh. Dylosh?**

**Tell me what you think? Review?**

**Smilez014**


	2. you walked in

**Dedicated to: Lourdes, Ericka (xoxoDDLSG), and Johnnelle.  
for anyone who **_**still**_** believes in the magic of **_**love.**_

_**Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown**_

"Do we have to go to school?" Massie Block asked while smearing Mac lip gloss on her lips.

"Yes," Cam Fisher replied as he steered his silver SUV onto another street. As they passed by the same old trees, Massie grew more and more bored.

"Can we just skip?" Massie pleaded and adjusted her seat belt.

"No," Cam simply replied and focused on the road, "you have a test today."

"Ugh! Skipping it won't kill me," Massie insisted, as Cam drove into Briarwood Octavian Country Day, or BOCD, where both Massie and Cam were seniors.

"It will kill your grade," Cam smiled as he parked onto an open spot.

"Cam! C'mon!" Massie begged, "spring break is next week, we won't miss much."

Cam sighed as he checked his cell phone. "School starts in eight minutes, Mass."

Massie twirled, the heart locket around her neck, and smiled sweetly, "let's go into the city."

Cam sighed again and watched all the students walk into the building. He had a history test today, but Massie smelled really good. Chanel? No. 5? He could always take a make-up test. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed his SUV into reverse and drove out of school.

"Yay!" Massie cheered and pulled her phone out of her Prada bag, "I'll text Dylan to take all my homework."

"Fine," Cam shrugged, a little bitter, "Remind me why I let you talk me into doing this?"

Massie looked up from her phone and smiled, "because you're in love with me."

Cam gulped nervously and held onto the steering wheel tightly, because Massie was more than right. Ever since Massie sat in front of Cam in 8th grade Algebra, he's loved her. He always has and probably always will.

"I'm kidding," Massie mock-punched him, trying to make it less awkward.

"So, what do you want to do?" Cam asked.

"I'm starving; let's go to a five star restaurant." Massie suggested eagerly.

Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes, "Kay," but he smiled.

"Massie suddenly felt happy. Cam drove into the city with barely any traffic to slow them down. The trees surrounding the road, quickly transformed into sky scrapers and buildings.

"Lovely," Massie whispered to herself.

Cam parked along the curb and the pair got out.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cam asked, as Massie went around the car to meet him.

"Always," Massie's amber eyes were sparkling.

"Let's go have brunch," Cam said as he rubbed his stomach. Massie linked her fingers though his and the two went in search for a restaurant.

_**We loved with a love that was more than love. ~Edgar Allan Poe**_

-:-

The two walked into a restaurant, to the sound of a piano being played. The large restaurant had an indoor fountain; guzzling water. Massie peered inside and saw coins glistening at the very bottom.

"Make a wish," Cam said to Massie and handed her a shiny quarter. Massie smiled and clasped her hand shut.

"I'll go get us a table," Cam said and walked away to the hostess's podium.

"I wish," Massie whispered, her eyes closed, "for him." She threw the coin in and opened her eyes to see it splash into the clear water.

"Mass, let's go." Cam's voice was saying. Massie followed Cam into the dining area of the restaurant. It was large and open with wooden walls and navy blue carpeted floors.

"Here you go, sir." The hostess smiled and walked off. Cam gently pulled out Massie's chair for her, then seated himself. In the center of the table, a small vase was holding one lonely white rose.

"Very fancy," Massie commented and opened the black leather menu in front of her. The man by the golden grand piano kept a beautiful harmony. The wind in the room blew the chandeliers from the ceiling, causing a heaven-like affect.

"So what do you want?" Cam asked his voice suddenly very deep.

"Uh," Massie said as she scanned through the menu, "lobster?"

"Cool," Cam nodded and called a waiter to their table.

"Two lobsters in melted butter," Cam said and shut his menu. The waiter nodded and vanished with the two menus.

"This is fun," Massie said happily.

"I'm glad," Cam smiled.

In a matter of minutes, two steaming lobsters smothered in butter were placed in front of them on white plates.

"Wow, that's really… fat," Massie smiled and took a sip of her water.

_**Loving is not just looking at each other, it's looking in the same direction. ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, **__**Wind, Sand, and Stars**__**, 1939**_

-:-

As Massie and Cam left the restaurant, full of lobster, Massie suggested, "Let's go to the zoo."

"Are you serious?" Cam laughed.

"Serious." Massie nodded and grabbed Cam's hand. "It's just down the block."

"Okay, Massie, whatever you like," Cam shrugged and allowed Massie to guide him.

Once they were arrived at the New York City Zoo, Massie held Cam by the hand tightly and started exploring the place.

"I always loved the penguins," Massie cooed and stood in front of the penguin exhibit. The small penguins were waddling in a crooked line.

"I was rather fond of the giraffes," Cam said and watched Massie break into a smile.

"Why?"

"They had long necks," Cam shrugged, "giraffes are cool." He watched her turn back to the penguins. He took a step back and walked away for a moment then came back with a red helium balloon.

"For you," Cam said handing her the string. Massie gripped it in her hand. "Thanks." She pecked him on the cheek. Massie stared at the red balloon and then into the open sky. After a moment, she let it go and watched it float up into the skyline.

"Why do you do stuff like that?" Cam asked in a soft tone.

Massie looked at him, "what do you mean?" The red balloon was now only a speck in the sky.

"Skip school," Cam smirked then said, "Love going to the zoo just to watch the penguins; being captivated by a random stranger playing the piano; getting a balloon just to let it go."

"You've been watching me all day?" She poked him in the chest, accusingly.

"I love watching you." Cam replied with a deep and serious face.

"It's what makes life beautiful." Massie smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're different," Cam stated.

"I love being different," Massie replied.

_**True love stories never have endings. ~Richard Bach**_

-:-

Cam pulled into the Block's driveway around five. Massie held the stuffed dog Cam bought her tightly in her lap.

"Thanks for a good day," Massie smiled and opened the car door. Cam turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"There you are!" A voice said from Massie's front porch.

Massie turned and shrieked with pure joy. "Derrick!" she squealed and ran into the blond boy's arms.

Cam winced at the sight; but followed a little slowly after Massie's trail. Derrick Harrington, Columbia College sophomore, was holding the girl Cam loved. A streak of envy flashed in Cam's green and blue eyes.

"Where were you?" Derrick demanded, once the two separated.

"Out." Massie simply replied.

"Doesn't school end at three?" Derrick accused, "Where were you?"

"Okay," Massie sighed, "I didn't go to school."

"Why not?" Derrick glared at Cam then softened his look at Massie.

"I didn't feel like it," the brunette shrugged and hugged Cam's stuffed toy to her chest.

Cam tried not to smile.

"You let her ditch?" Derrick asked Cam.

"She was fine," Cam insisted, "besides spring break is starting soon."

"Sh—." Derrick started but was cut off by Massie, "I wanted to go."

"Okay," Derrick said to her, "but don't make me wait so long for you, Block."

Block was Derrick's special nick name for Massie. When Cam tried to call her that in sixth grade, she punched him.

"Well call before you come over," Massie shot back.

Derrick draped an arm over her shoulders, "I have to call to see you?"

They were friends. Really they were. They weren't dating. Derrick had a girlfriend and Massie was currently dating seven different guys. Even though they weren't in a relationship, Cam couldn't help but hate them. They were something more than boyfriend and girlfriend. They had the glow of love. They were connected in a strange way.

_**Love puts the fun in together, the sad in apart, and the joy in a heart. ~Author Unknown**_

-:-

**How was everyone's Valentine's day?  
okay before anyone starts chanting for Cassie or Massington, please wait till I write Massie and Derrick's chemistry in the next chapter. (:  
this isn't a love triangle, more of a hexagon. It was the first chapter and I'm kinda nervous because I think it sucked. Badly.**

**Review, anyway?**

**Smilez014**


	3. indie rock

_**The most important things are the hardest to say, because words diminish them. ~Stephen King**_

"How long are you staying?" Massie asked as she opened the door to her bedroom. It was already hitting dusk, when Cam awkwardly made an excuse to go home.

"At your place?" Derrick asked and plopped himself on Massie's bed.

"No," Massie replied and placed Cam's gift on an arm chair. "In Westchester."

"Just the weekend," Derrick replied as she lay next to Derrick on her royal purple duvet.

"Hey, you're wearing my necklace," Derrick smiled as he held the heart locekt between his fingers.

Massie smiled dreamily back at him, "always."

"Good to know," Derrick said and looked up to Massie's white ceiling.

"Will we continue our list?" Massie whispered as if the paintings on her wall would hear her.

"Of course," Derrick nodded.

Since Massie was eight, she's been making a list of all the incredible things she wanted to fo before she dies. It's her own bucket list that she kept to herself and when Massie shared her secret with Derrick, he's been helping her fufill everything on it. They've been crossing things off since Massie was fourteen years old. They were already down to the list two hundred. The catch was, that Derrick wasn't allowed to see it till the completed it. So Massie just told him what they were going to do.

"What's next?" Derrick aske and Massie opened the drawer on her her night stand. She pulled out a stack of old loose leaf papers.

"Throwing a crazy house party!" Massie cheered.

"You're kidding," Derrick laughed.

"I've never had one," Massie shrugged innocently.

"Well I'm in for that," Derrick declared and looked out Massie's window.

"Are your parents home?" Massie asked.

"Yeah," Derrick nodded, "after I dropped off my stuff, I came here."

Massie moved to her side and stared at Derrick, "you're my best friend."

"Really?" Derrick raised an eyebrow, "says the girl who skips school with Cam Fisher."

Massie laughed, "are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little," Derrick said almost playfully.

"You know, you're my best friend," Massie said and looked into his caramel eyes, "it's been forever hasn't it?"

"It's going to be twelve years," Derrick said, "Once you turn eighteen."

Massie smiled. The Block's and Harrington's have been next door neighbors before Massie was born. Derrick was two years older than Massie when they first met. It was at her sixth birthday party and Massie's mom, Kendra, invited next-door-neighbor, Derrick. The two quickly became friends and started falling in love. But not exactly.

"I love you," Massie said softly.

"You know, I love you too." Derrick would always say. Like 'I loves yous' were not a big deal. Sometimes Massie wished he was _in_ love with her. Because Massie was positive she was _in_ love with him.

"What time will your parents be home?" Derrick asked.

"Ten or eleven," Massie sighed, "they have some buisness party to attend."

"I have ti ve home by seven," Derrick announced as he checked his watch, "dad's in twon and he's grilling burgers."

Massie laughed, "very American dad of him."

Steven Harrington, Derrick's father, was a big time movie producer. His office and company was located in Beverly Hills, California. So he was rarely with Derrick and his mother, Cassandra.

"Yeah," Derrick shruggeed carelessly and sat up.

"So, you won't stay with me?" Massie pouted.

"Come over," Derrick ordered and stood up.

"Burgers at your place?" Massie raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "well okay." She stood up and followed Derrick out to his house, which was right next to Massie's.

_**The most beautiful view is the one I share with you. ~Author Unknown**_

-:-

"Hey Massie!" Steven Harrington greeted her. He looked exactly like Derrick, gorgeous caramel eyes, unbelievably blond hair, and a friendly personality. He was wearing a 'kiss the chef' apron and a poofy chef's hat.

"Nice hat, Mr. H!" Massie snickered behind her palm.

"I told you it was ridiculous!" Cassandra Harrington suddenly appeared by the flaming grill. A bowl of salad was in her hands.

"I need the good nature feel of this expierience," Steven replied, defensively.

"Massie!" Cassandra flashed her perfect smile, "it's lovely to see you."

Cassandra Harrington was such a glamorous woman. Gold Tiffany jewlery, wavy blonde hair, and the softest green eyes. She was so loving and mother-like yet, so hip and young.

"Thanks," Massie smiled.

"Let's sit," Derrick said as he grabbed Massie's hand and led her to the wooden picnic table.

"Did you always have this picnic table?" the brunette asked.

"No," Cassandra admitted, "We had it built just for this night."

See? Absolutley glamorous.

Dusk was beautiful, as the sky was turning into shades of orange and beautiful. The postlights suddenly lighting up around the neighborhood.

"Derrick, give Massie her burger," Steven said to his son. Derrick quickly handed Massie a cheeseburger on a Dixie paper plate.

"Want a burger mom?" Derrick asked holding a plate out to his mother.

"No, I'll just have some salad." Cassandra replied and tossed some salad onto her paper plate.

"So, Massie is turning eighteen," Steven said and turned off the grill.

"Ah, eighteen, such a lovely age for me." Cassandra mused.

"Throwing a big party?" Steven asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"Well, I'm turning eighteen after spring break," Massie shrugged, "so I'm not sure."

"Are you going anywhere for spring break?" Cassandra asked Derrick.

"No," he shool his head. Massie looked at him for a moment, but he was lost in thought as he chewed his food.

_**Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever. ~Author Unknown**_

-:-

The song HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls started blasting from Massie's cell phone.

"Hello?" Massie yawned as she answered and checked the clock on her night stand, it read 2:31 AM.

"Pick me up at the pool bar by the mall." It was Derrick and his words were a bit slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Kinda, just get me." He said, and hung up.

Massie quickly got dressed and tiptoed to her parent's room. They were sound asleep. She quietly walked down the staurs and grabbed the keys to her Lexus. The night was cold and dark, as Massie ran inside her car and drove as quietly as possible.

The club was loud with music blaring and bodies dancing when Massie walked in. She quickly scanned the crowds until she founf a familiar blond boy sitting by the bar.

"Derrick?" Massie asked and poked him in the side.

"Oh, hey Block!" Derrick smiled a drunken smile, a large beer glass in his hand.

"Let's go home," Massie said and pulled on Derrick's arm. He followed after her but he needed to lean against Massie's body for support.

Once Massie got into the car with the drunkie, she drove back to her house. "Get out!" Massie said in a stern voice. Derrick's eyes were shut but he kept swaying his hands back and forth.

"She… dumped me." Derrick said as slow as possible.

"What?" Massie turned to him.

Derrick looked as if he needed a great deal of strength to speak full sentences.

"Kristen of nine months," Derrick said, "cheated on me."

"Really?" Massie said in utter shock. Kristen went to Columbia, she was blonde, smart, stuck-up, dangeroursly hot, and somewhat insane. Massie never liked her.

"Yeah," Derrick breathed the opned his side's door. "Let's go to your room. I… lost… my key… some uh, hair."

"Uh, okay?" Massie said and followed him into her house. She tried hard not to laugh at how Derrick couldn't walk in a straight line.

"I loved her, Block." Derrick mumbled and placed an arm over Massie's shoulders.

"She was the one," Derrick continued as Massie opened the door to her dark bedroom. The only light came from the purple lava lamp on her desk and te moon light runnning through her window.

"Lay down," Massie told him and gently pushed him onto her bed.

"Oof," Derrick groaned as his face landed into a plush pillow. Massie sighed and took off her Marc Jacobs coat and sat next to him.

"She wasn't the one," Massie said to the darkness that surrounded her.

"What?" Derrick lifted his head to stare at her.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be okay," Massie patted his shoulder.

Derrick grinned in amusement and got up and smacked his lip's into Massie's. He tasted of beer and peanuts. When he pulled back, Massie was left in a daze.

"I'm going to sleep now," Derrick yawnedand lay back down. Massie watched his eyes close and listened to his even breaths.

In near tears, Massie whispered, "why can't you just love me?"

Derrick didn't answer her back.

_**My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, both are infinite.  
~William Shakespeare**_

-:-

**Okay, im now officially on hiatus. (: but I'll still be reading and reviewing stories. (shout outs to Haloxoxo and her awesome story: It's Officially Not My Life Story) I'll be back in like two weeks or the beginning of March.**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	4. used to be dirty pop

_**A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out. ~Grace Pulpit**_

"So he slept over?!" Dylan Marvil squealed, Massie had to bring her phone s couple of inches away from her ear.

"Dyl, chill out!" Massie said and turned to look at Derrick's sleeping body. He was so peaceful, so happy, and so serene. Watching him sleep was… comforting for Massie.

"And then he kissed you?" Dylan said in excitement.

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"He loves you."

"No."

"Yes."

"He does."

"You think?" Massie asked, excitedly.

"Well, I gotta finish my make up," Dylan said to her, "let's talk at school."

"Kay, bye!" Massie said then hung up her phone. She quickly got into a pair of Juicy Couture skinny jeans and a soft pink cashmere sweater. As she was finishing up brushing on mascara, Derrick suddenly rose from under Massie's purple duvet.

"Morning," Massie whispered as Derrick sat up straight and opened his caramel eyes.

"Hey Block," Derrick whispered back, "Where are your parents?"

"The left for an early business meeting at five in the morning," Massie replied, "they didn't know you were here."

"Oh," Derrick scratched the back of his head, as if trying to remember something.

"We could go for breakfast," Massie suggested, "its only 6:45."

"Cool," Derrick yawned and got out of the bed. "Let me take you to school."

"Um, it's okay I have my car." Massie said and held out her car keys.

Derrick sighed, "Let me drive, then."

"Hey," Massie said as they walked down the stairs, "do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Derrick thought for a moment then opened the door for Massie. They walked out to her car and he quickly ran to the driver's seat. Then he said, "All I remember was I was drunk, I called you, Kristen cheated on me, oh and this stripper was trying to get in my pants."

Massie giggled, "Very classy."

Derrick grinned at her then drove down to the nearest IHOP.

_He doesn't remember the kiss_, Massie though sourly.

_**What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies. ~Aristotle**_

-:-

"So tell me! Tell me!" Dylan sang happily as they took a seat at their usual lunch table.

"Tell you what?" Massie asked and unscrewed the cap of her Vitamin Water. BOCD's cafeteria started filling up with students. Massie needed to strain her ears, in order to hear what the red head was saying.

"What happened last night?" Dylan let out a giddy giggle and looked down at her tray.

"Meaning?" Massie stalled and picked up a French fry from her teal tray.

"Did it get weird and sexual?" Dylan giggled.

Massie, in mid-bite, made a face, "ew, no."

It was a dull Friday at BOCD. The sun light from the high windows gave the all-wooden room a warm glow.

"So then what happened?" Dylan pressed.

"Nothing," Massie shrugged and stabbed at her salad, "he was drunk, Dyl."

Dylan sighed in defeat then brightened up, "Does he kiss good? Hot guys always kiss good."

Massie tried hard not to smile at the feel of Derrick's lips against hers. Unluckily, Dylan caught her and smacked the table with her palm, "Oh my gosh! He does!"

Massie didn't respond, she focused her attention on the iceberg lettuce on her plate.

"C'mon details!" Dylan pleaded.

Massie stared at her bubbly friend, "okay," she said and gave in.

"Yay!" Dylan clapped and leaned in forward to listen.

"Dyl," Massie sighed while twirling her plastic spork in the air, "He was drunk. All he did was smack his lips against mine."

"I'm sure it was more than that," Dylan said sympathetically.

"Nope, he tasted of beer and peanuts," Massie said quietly.

Dylan opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it when she spotted Cam Fisher walking towards them, "Hey Cam!" Dylan greeted.

Massie looked up from her salad and smiled, "Hey you!"

"Hello ladies!" Cam smiled directly at Massie then slid himself into the open seat.

"So, I guess our conversation is over," Dylan said to Massie.

"What?" Cam questioned, "Don't stop cause of me."

"Oh," Dylan smiled at him, "Okay, we were talking about how Der—Ow!" She yelped and rubbed her knee where Massie kicked her.

"Shut up!" Massie said through her teeth.

Just then, Massie's phone started vibrating with an incoming call from her mom.

"Mom?" Massie answered her phone.

"Massie? Hello!" Kendra greeted.

"Uh… what's up?"

"Honey, this is very sudden but your father and I have to fly down to Texas for a conference," Kendra said, "So we'll be gone for the whole weekend."

"And?"

"So will you be okay by yourself?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen," Massie reminded her.

"Yes, you are. So you'll be alright? Our flight leaves in an hour."

"Mom, go ahead."

"Okay," Kendra seemed relieved then she got quiet and then whispered, "if you wanna throw a party, go ahead."

Massie laughed, "Mom, dad will kill me!"

Kendra sighed, "Have I taught you nothing? Hire a cleaning service and get everyone out by Sunday—that's when we get back--, he won't know."

Kendra Block was Massie's 'cool mom.' She always let Massie get away with murder while Massie's father, William Block, kept her on a short leash.

"Uh okay" Massie replied.

"Are you going to do it? Are you?" Kendra sounded like a five year old now.

"I'll surprise you," Massie finally said, "bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie, remember you're only young once." She said then hung up.

After Massie hung up, Dylan asked, "What's up with that?"

"Guys," Massie announced with a huge smile. Cam and Dylan leaned in closer while Massie continued, "Party. Tonight. My house."

_**I like her because she smiles at me and means it. ~Anonymous**_

-:-

"Okay here's the last case of beer," Derrick said as he carried another case in.

"Yay!" Massie clapped happily.

"Block are you sure about this?" Derrick asked.

"What do you mean?" Massie said back.

"House party, beer, it doesn't seem like you're kinda thing." Derrick simply replied.

"Excuse me?" Massie placed a hand over her heart in shock, "I've been to a dozen crazy parties."

"But have you ever hosted one?" Derrick asked, tauntingly. "Have you ever been wasted?"

"No," Massie answered then smirked, "but of course you have."

"Ha Ha." Derrick said sarcastically.

Massie looked at the cases of beer that sat on top of each other in her foyer. Then Derrick said, "It was the second time she dumped me."

Massie was now looking at Derrick, "oh."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not her type," Derrick tried to laugh.

Massie walked towards him and Derrick took her hand, "Will you be okay?" Massie asked.

"Yeah," Derrick replied, "don't worry."

"Okay," Massie nodded, "And besides you can't be bitter! I'm throwing a party."

"Yeah," Derrick smiled, "Partying with high school kids, what a life I have."

"Excuse me?" You're best friend," she pointed to herself, "is in high school."

Derrick smirked at her, "Yes, and I love you with every fiber of my being."

"Good to know," Massie smiled happily.

"Hey mind if I invite Josh?" Derrick asked referring to his best friend and roommate; Josh Hotz.

"Okay," Massie shrugged, "We need college guys."

"So, please don't get too drunk," Derrick smirked at her, "I mean, guys will take advantage of hot drunk girls."

Massie blushed, "don't worry _dad_."

Derrick rolled his eyes, "I just care."

"A little too much," Massie teased and started heading to the grand stair case. But inside, she loved that he cared.

_**A friend can tell you things you don't want to tell yourself. ~Frances Ward Weller**_

-:-

Once it was six o'clock, the Block's mansion quickly transformed into a late-night dance club. Beer was being splashed around in red Dixie cups. The lights were turned off except for some neon green twinkle lights hung everywhere. Music was blasting everywhere from the speakers, all of Massie's guests were crowding the open floor.

"_I don't know much about classic cars, but I got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke_," The Fall Out Boy sing was playing. Massie held a Dixie cup in her hand as she made her way through the dancing crowds. She was wearing a shimmery short Prada slip-on dress, silver heels, and a Rhine-stone headband. Her naturally straight hair was in loose glittery curls.

"Mass!" a voice called. Massie turned around to see Dylan behind her.

"Hey!" Massie greeted and stared down at Dylan's outfit. She was in an emerald Alice & Olivia dress that made her eyes glow. Her hair was pinned straight and fell like a curtain behind her back.

"Awesome party," Dylan commented and surveyed the crowd.

Massie beamed, "thanks."

"Wooh!" Some guys whooped from the top of the stair case. Some guy was dangling from the gold chandelier. Everyone laughed.

"A little crazy huh?" Dylan nudged the brunette and the two giggle, then walked around the party.

"Use coasters people!" Massie snapped as she walked passed a couple of people with drunks in their hands.

"It sucks that there is no guy worth my time here," Dylan pouted and grabbed a Dixie cup off the Block's built-in bar counter.

"Oh, there is this new guy," Massie half-smiled at her.

"Who?"

"Derrick's friend, his name is Josh," Massie paused for dramatic effect, "Hotz."

Dylan broke into a smile, "I like the sound of that. Details please?"

Massie grinned then took a sip of her drink, "Think Channing Tatum with a Taylor Lautner twist, not as famous though just as rich."

"In college?"

"Sophomore with Derrick."

Dylan downed her drink in one big gulp, "I must meet him."

"You're in luck," Massie said, staring into the distance, "Here they come."

Dylan shrieked and glanced back at Josh and Derrick who were approaching them. "He is so frickin hot!" she said as she turned back to Massie.

"Hey Block!" Derrick nodded at her, once they reached them.

"Hey," Massie smiled and held Dylan by the fore arm. "You remember Dylan right?"

Derrick nodded then said, "Hey."

"H-h-hi," Dylan stuttered then turned to look at Massie, "he's like a hotter version of Chace Crawford." She gushed a little too loudly.

Derrick laughed, "you still have that celebrity crush, Block?"

"No," Massie blushed then smacked Dylan's stomach, "And this is?" She tilted her head, indicating Derrick's friend.

Derrick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Josh extended out his hand, "Josh Hotz."

Massie gladly accepted his hand in hers, "Massie Block."

"Yeah, I know." Josh smiled at her then turned his head back to Derrick, "the infamous Massie Block."

_**A good friend is a connection to life - a tie to the past, a road to the future, the key to sanity in a totally insane world. ~Lois Wyse**_

**--**

**I like reviews (: and jelly beans, except the black ones because they are so unattractive.**

**Smilez014**


	5. would you be everything?

_**Drink, and dance and laugh and lie,  
Love the reeling midnight through,  
For tomorrow we shall die!  
(But, alas, we never do.)  
~Dorothy Parker**_

Hearts beating, bodies swaying, and love knocking. The party continued to rage on at the Block's mansion.

"This is my friend, Dylan Marvil."Massie said and pushed Dylan slightly forward.

Josh smiled and looked Dylan up and down. Dylan smirked and folded her arms across her chest, "are you checking me out?"

Josh seemed startled at being caught but played it cool, "maybe, maybe not."

Massie beamed from the side.

"Hmm…" Dylan tapped her index finger against her chin.

"Why don't I get you a new drink?" Josh lifted an eyebrow and started walking off. Dylan followed.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" Massie squealed with delight, "They are so into each other!"

"Yeah," I can see that," Derrick nodded.

The two uncomfortably nodded their heads to the beat in an awkward moment.

"So, nice party Block." Derrick commented.

"Thanks," Massie smiled at him.

"That's a pretty nice dress too." Derrick accidentally blurted out.

Massie turned pink. "Uh huh."

"Well, I'm going to check the party out," Derrick smiled at her shyly, "Later, Block."

"Bye," Massie waved, slightly disappointed. She watched him walk off for awhile, and then headed her own direction.

"Hey Massie!" People greeted as she passed by. She smiled and waved back. She stride towards the bar and demanded a beer from the bartender.

"Thanks," Massie smiled and accepted the cup. She plopped herself onto the bar stool and scanned the crowds. She pulled out her cell phone from her Prada clutch and began a text message.

**MASSIE: where R U?**

She hit send and brought the Dixie cup to her nose. She winced; the beer was strong and smelled awful. Hesitantly, she placed the beer on top of the wooden counter. Massie has had a beer before. She had her first one at Derrick's college party when she was sixteen. All she remembered was it was ice cold and horrible. She never had another drink since. She was more of a champagne girl.

Her phone vibrated with a text.

**CAM: library studying for finals.**

**MASSIE: yuck, I;m having a party come over?**

**CAM: Really?**

**MASSIE: yes.**

**CAM: isn't derrick there?**

**MASSIE: Cam, don't B like that.**

**CAM: I g2g.**

Massie sighed and placed her phone back in her purse. It was hard, knowing someone loved you, who you didn't love back. But it wasn't Massie's fault she couldn't love Cam. She just couldn't. With Cam, it was safe and secure if she just said the three words to him then he'd be so happy. She owed Cam. He's been making her happy for years. But with Derrick, everyday was an adventure. Each day was like a new present to open. Sprinkles; confetti; fireworks; it was all fun. Ever since Massie was six, Derrick Harrington kept her heat and he kept it safely tucked in his pocket. Derrick was the one who taught Massie how to believe, to love, and to live.

Massie sighed and grabbed her full cup of beer. She walked through the dance floor, bodied hitting her against her as she walked. As a group of girls swayed their bodies with their hands in the air, Massie stopped in her tracks when some girl bumped her cup out of her hands.

Massie jumped back, not wanting to get anything spilled on her outfit. She dusted her palms off her dress and looked up to see a couple leaning against the staircase. It was dark so Massie needed to squint to make out their silhouettes. She inched forward and realized it was Derrick and Skye Hamilton, fellow senior. Massie gasped. Derrick had Skye against the side of the stair case and their tongues were obviously in each other's mouths. Massie slowly backed away and then sprinted off shoving people in the process.

Massie rushed off to the bar, "Beer. Now." She stomped her foot and smacked her hands against the counter top.

"Here you go," the bartender handed her the cup. He had beautiful hazel eyes.

Massie sat on a stool and disgustedly brought the beer to her lips. She drank.

"Uh, think you might want to slow down?" The bartender suggested as he refilled Massie's cup, but only half way up.

"Nope," Massie replied and polished off the beer, "life's a bitch."

"Yeah, it can be," The bartender replied and filled Massie's cup again.

"I'm Massie." Massie introduced as she sipped her drink more slowly.

"Greg," The guy replied.

"Oh, nice name," Massie said back.

"Not really," Greg chuckled.

"Well at least you're not named Bob or Steve or Nancy or Jinky," Massie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just plain old Greg," he smiled back at her, "unlike you, Massie, nice name."

Massie giggled as Greg refilled, she picked up the cup and before she took a drink she said, "Don't make a pass at me, I'm not_ that_ drunk."

_**At every party there are two kinds of people - those who want to go home and those who don't. The trouble is, they are usually married to each other. ~Ann Landers**_

-:-

"So where are you going to college?" Josh asked Dylan. The two were out back by the Block's pool. The pool water glistened under the moon light. Dylan turned to Josh; his face was glowing from the light reflecting off the pool.

"Well, Mass and I want to go to school together," Dylan said, "So probably NYU or Columbia."

"New York girls?" Josh suggested, knowingly.

"Yeah," Dylan admitted.

The two spent the last hour just talking and they haven't kissed once.

Josh finished off the remains of his beer and stood up, "let's go back inside." He extended his arm out to Dylan and pulled her up.

Inside the party, people were still dancing, some people were making out, and there were defeated Dixie cups on the floor.

"Where's Massie?" Dylan asked herself as she scanned the crowds of people. Then she spotted her dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Guys were dancing near her, but kept a distance, as if Massie would break out of her spell.

Dylan walked towards her with Josh following behind. Massie's arms were moving to the music, Dylan caught one and Massie's shut eyes fluttered open, "Dylly-face!" she cheered, her words slurred and her breath reeking of beer.

"Are you drunk?" Dylan asked.

Massie's head drooped the she picked it up and beamed when she saw Josh. "Did you guys do inappropriate things?" Her face amused. Dylan turned scarlet.

"Massie you are wasted." She said slowly.

"No," Massie drew back her hand, her body tilted to the side then she regained her balance, "it's just gravity baby!"

She toppled over and Josh caught her in his arms.

"Mass," Dylan grabbed Massie's chin, "Where's Derrick?"

"Ah, popsicle sticks," Massie sunk deeper into Josh's arms. "Who gives a rat's ass?"

Dylan studied her face for a moment then Josh exclaimed, "Derrick!"

Derrick suddenly approached them, his hand entwined with some girl's. Dylan's emerald eyes widened once she saw it was Skye Hamilton's hands Derrick was holding.

"Dude," even Josh seemed surprised. Massie wiggled out of Josh's arms and stood up as straight as a soldier.

"Mass, you okay?" Derrick asked as he dropped Skye's hand.

"Super," Massie lifted one hand in the air and wiggled her fingers.

"You're drunk," Derrick stated.

"Drunk skunk," Massie waved her hand in front of Derrick's face. She began moving from one foot to the other.

"You should lay down," Derrick's voice suddenly stern.

"Lay down?" Massie shoved him but Derrick didn't even move from his stance, "dude, it's a party."

"Massie," Derrick's voice and eyes were now hard. He stepped forward and firmly took hold of Massie's wrists.

"Let go!" Massie struggled against his grip. But Derrick held on tightly. The next things they knew, Massie was keeling over and throwing up. Before she knocked out, she silently wished she hit Derrick's shoes.

_**On with the dance! let joy be unconfined;  
No sleep till morn, when Youth and Pleasure meet  
To chase the glowing hours with flying feet.  
~George Gordon Byron, **__**Childe Harold's Pilgrimage**__**  
**_

**--**

**Gahh! That was awful. I'm sorry. :(  
review anyway?  
**

**Tell me, how is this story going? And what pairing would you like?**

**Smilez014.**


	6. my rise and my fall

_**When love is not madness, it is not love. ~Pedro Calderon de la Barca**_

"How drunk was she?" Cam Fisher's voice was the first things Massie heard as she got up.

"Pretty drunk," Dylan's voice was saying back. "I'm going to make her some soup." Massie heard her walk out of her room.

Cam sighed and walked up to Massie's bed, "What did you get yourself into now?"

Massie smiled from under the covers, "not much." She scared Cam and sat up.

"Massie," Came laughed, "Very funny."

"What time is it?" Massie yawned. She was still wearing her shimmery dress.

"Two in the morning," Cam replied as he check his watch.

"Ugh," Massie groaned and touched her head. A throbbing pain was in her skull and she kept hearing cricket's chirping.

"Dylan and Josh are downstairs." Cam said, "Derrick went to drop Skye off."

Massie looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, concerned.

"Do you think…" Massie paused and let the question sink in, "they hooked up?

Cam stared at her, as if trying hard not to laugh, "Um, I don't think I'm in the position to answer that."

"Yeah, sorry," Massie apologized.

Cam sat next to her, "is that why you were causing a scene?"

"What?" Massie tried to laugh but it was obviously fake. Cam placed an arm over her shoulder and leaned his head against hers.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" he asked.

"Of what?" Massie wondered.

"Loving him," Cam replied.

Massie pulled back from Cam's embrace, "don't."

"What?" Cam looked at her.

"Don't start this," Massie whispered.

"I just think…" Cam let his voice trail off.

"That you and I should be together?" Massie finished for him. She stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well," Cam shrugged sheepishly.

"Cam you know I really care about you," Massie started. Cam looked at her, "but you're not in live with me." He said knowingly.

"I'm sorry," Massie turned away from him.

"It's okay," Cam attempted to sound convincing. He stood up, "go back to bed, you need rest." Massie looked at him, hurt was in his eyes. It was bleeding with pain and as much as Massie wanted to make it go away, she just couldn't. And she hated herself for it.

"Rest up," Cam tried to smile. He walked toward Massie's bedroom door, turned the glass door knob, and then walked out.

Massie crawled back into bed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Cam." She whispered.

_**We should all be concerned about the future because we will have to spend the rest of our lives there. ~Charles F. Kettering**_

-:-

The sun seemed to not be rising. Massie was half awake and buried under the covers and pillows. She still felt hung-over, with a massive headache. Under her covers, Massie could hear footsteps coming into her room. She could have gotten up but was too tired. Whoever was in Massie's room, sat down on her bed and did not make a move or sound. Massie could feel palms on the bed but she couldn't even feel a pulse.

"Still drunk?" The person spoke. Massie, startled, got up to find Derrick sitting next to her.

"Hey," he smiled. He was in khaki shorts and a white button up polo. His blond hair appeared to be damp from a shower.

"Hi," was all Massie could think of as a response. She contemplated in her mind whether or not she should be talking to him. She wanted to avoid him because he was such a douche bag-man-whore. But if she ignored him, she might push him away.

"Are you feeling better?" Derrick asked and handed her a cup of ginger ale. Massie accepted the glass and drank it. After she finished the drink, she winced as her headache began to travel back in her skull.

"Aspirin," Derrick said and handed her two tiny white pills.

Massie smiled and took the aspirin in her hand. She gulped down the aspirin with a glass of water by her table; the buzzing sound Massie heard was suddenly gone.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked point-blank.

"I watched you," Derrick simply replied.

"Why? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Massie couldn't resist.

Derrick laughed, "Skye? No!"

"Really?" Massie tried not to sound too happy.

"We just got together," Derrick shrugged. "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yet?" Massie pressed.

"She's cool," Derrick had to admit.

"Uh huh," Massie said back.

Derrick looked at her for a moment then said, "Block, you'll always be the girl I care about the most, no matter what happens."

Massie forced a smile on her face, "I'm happy for you."

"So, how'd you sleep?" Derrick asked.

"Pretty okay," Massie half-shrugged, "I had this weird dream, though."

"Care to share?" Derrick asked her.

"It's just this dream I keep having," Massie explained, "where it's impossible to breathe and I'm just sitting on this pendulum swing."

"Weird," Derrick agreed.

"Did you stay all night?" the brunette asked.

Derrick nodded, "well, I had to wait till Cam left, but I stayed and watched you sleep."

"You could have gone home," Massie told him.

He shook his head, "I just went home to shower, I didn't want to leave."

Massie smiled at him. Her eyes glassy, her hair horrible, and her clothes wrinkly and Derrick looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Two million nine-hundred fifty-eight thousand six hundred and fourteen," Derrick recited.

"What?" Massie asked confused.

"How many breaths you took till you woke up," Derrick replied with a sheepish grin.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Massie asked.

"Yankee game," Derrick replied, "dad is heading back to California on Monday morning."

"Oh," Massie said disappointed.

"Josh is coming with us," Derrick continued, "you can come if you want."

Massie snorted with laughter, "yeah, me and baseball. No thanks."

"Are you sure?" Derrick asked

Massie nodded, "don't worry."

"Let's do something tonight then," Derrick suggested.

"Okay," Massie agreed, "What?"

"Why don't we watch your favorite musical?" Derrick suggested,

Massie beamed inside, Derrick was the only person who knew Massie's guilty pleasure was musicals.

"Rent," Derrick said, knowingly.

"Sounds like a plan," Massie nodded.

_**I try to open up to what I don't know, because reason says I should have died three years ago...  
~Gordon, Rent the musical**_

-:-

Josh Hotz was back at Columbia the next Saturday. He was eating a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates and flipping through the channels on the plasma television.

A knock on this door startled him; he placed down his chocolate and got up. He opened the door to Dylan Marvil standing in a black tweed coat.

"Dylan," Josh said surprised, "is everything okay with Massie and Derrick?"

"Yeah," Dylan nodded.

"Come in," Josh welcomed her into his suite. It was pretty boring, Plasma on the gray wall, two leather couches (love seats), a mini fridge with boxes of cereal on the top, sports posters, Boys Like Girls, Yellow Card, Fall out Boy, and We the Kings adorned on the depressing walls.

"So, nice suite," Dylan awkwardly commented.

"Eh," Josh replied, not impressed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just…" Dylan let her voice trail off then said quickly, "I had fun last night."

"Me too," Josh smiled at her.

"What?" Dylan asked, defensively.

"You wanted to see me," Josh replied. Dylan blushed, "Well—." She was cut off by Josh saying, "I'm glad, because I wanted to see you too."

Dylan smiled at ease, "oh."

"But, Dyl, I have to tell you now," Josh said seriously, "I may disappoint you. I'm not good at relationships. I don't want to hurt you, I'm sorry I can't be your boyfriend."

Dylan took a moment to process what she just heard then said, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend; I'm not planning on falling in love with you; I just want your attention."

Josh took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. She kissed back, her lips soft on his. Once she pulled away, Josh needed to catch his breath, "you officially have it."

_**Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breaths away ~Author Unkown.**_

**--**

**Currently: I watched Alice in Wonderland on Friday. (: I've been itching to watch that movie since last November. It was ah-mazing. I love Johnny Depp.**

**So good, bad, really bad, terrible?**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	7. hey there sugar baby

_**Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had? ~Author Unkown**_

Derrick Harrington hated love, but at the same time he loved it. It was very contradicting. As he and Massie watched 'Rent' on DVD, he couldn't help but replay every girl that came into his life. There was Ericka, who lasted all but a beautiful three months. Jane; who lasted a year during his junior year at BOCD. Sandy; who lasted a year and three months. Britney who lasted about a month then dumped_ him_. And there was Kristen Gregory who cheated on him, not once but two –maybe even three—times. Derrick was so sure, she was _the one._ But she cheated on him and the worst part, every time Kristen would cheat on him, he'd _always_ take her back. He didn't know why, he just did. It was just one of those relationships where you didn't want it to end. Derrick didn't have a girl problem; his only problem was that he always fell for the wrong girls.

But then there was Massie, sweet and awesome Massie Block. The only girl who has always been there for him. For some odd reason, Derrick could only be Derrick when he was around Massie. She never judged him, never belittled him. She wasn't like all the other girls. She wasn't afraid to go insane; she had the I-do-whatever-I-want attitude; she could kick back with the guys; and Derrick knew very well that Massie would trade in a pair of Jimmy Choos for a pair of Converse.

Derrick watched Massie as she was clearly absorbed in the movie. She was beautiful, not even Da Vinci could capture her true beauty. She just had _something_; that no one else possessed.

Massie yawned, she was getting bored. The brunette turned to the blond and smiled, "let's play the random question game."

Derrick looked at her funny, "the what?"

Massie shrugged, "I just made it up. So play along."

"Okay."

"Ask me something first," Massie's face lit up then she stretched her legs over Derrick's lap. Derrick thought for a moment.

The Block's living room was dark except for the television. Massie and Derrick were seated on the white leather sofa. As Derrick stared at the glowing television he came up with his idea.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Derrick asked her. Massie tapped her index finger against her chin and thought about it.

"Probably," Massie started with a slow smile, "to fall in love."

Derrick stared at her. He almost forgot Massie has never fallen in love. So, she says of course. She has dated, someone as beautiful as her has boys lined up to take her out. But for some reason, she has never been 'in love' with any of her many so called 'boyfriends.'

"Your turn," Massie said quickly, "who was your first love?"

Derrick rolled his caramel brown eyes, "uh… wow, do I even remember?"

Massie poked his side, "no stalling."

"Fine," Derrick sighed, "junior high, seventh grade this girl named Melody."

"Really?" Massie seemed intrigued.

"I don't know if you can call it _love_," Derrick smirked, "but sure."

"I can't wait to fall in love," Massie chirped happily.

Derrick felt his stomach knot up. The idea of Massie falling in love with some guy seemed… horrible. Massie saying the words 'I love you' to any guy other than him, was almost unbearable.

"Hey Block," Derrick said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go out."

"Where?" it's only five," Massie said as she glanced at the clock sitting on top of the fire place.

"No, I mean I want to take you somewhere," Derrick said and lifted Massie's legs, stood up, then dropped them back on the sofa.

"Where?" Massie asked then she grabbed the remote, she paused the DVD, and then sat up straight.

"Let's just go," Derrick extended out his hand and gladly accepted it.

_**The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be only the beginning. ~Ivy Baker Priest**_

-:-

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Dylan asked between Josh's kisses. The two were sitting on one of the love seats in Josh's dorm suite, making out.

"Hmm," Josh said and continued to kiss her, his hands moving up and down Dylan's sides. She pulled away abruptly. Josh sighed and looked up at her.

"Let's go," he sounded almost disappointed when he stood up but he slipped an arm around Dylan's waist.

"Want to grab a bite?" Josh asked. The pair walked down the dormitory's hall. It was empty, with only a couple of suite doors opened, blasting out different types of music. Each door was like a different radio station. Some doors had classical music, some had r&b, and the door at the very end had Linkin Park.

A girl with dirty blonde hair came out of the doorway. Josh stopped walking.

"Hey, Josh." The girl smiled. She was in a loose shirt and Hanes girl boxers,

"Hey," Josh smiled sweetly.

"I love that polo," she said slowly then leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks," Josh smiled, "well I'll see you around Julia."

"Bye!" 'Julia' said and never took a second glance at Dylan. Josh kept Dylan close to his side but his eyes were all over Julia.

_No strings attached_, Dylan needed to remind herself.

_**  
A bend in the road is not the end of the road... unless you fail to make the turn. ~Author Unknown**_

-:-

"Oh my goodness!" Massie said out of breath. She and Derrick were standing on top of a climbing wall. Derrick failed to mention that his little trip required a helmet and a fancy rope attached to your back.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Derrick asked next to her. It was twilight; the stars were twinkling brightly over the climbing wall. Westchester only had one climbing wall and it was outdoors. Massie always pictured herself standing on the wall. But she was too much of a chicken.

"Amazing," Massie said, she wanted so badly to close her eyes but if she did, she'd probably fall off. She turned to Derrick. It was windy and Massie's hair was being swept up by the uncontrollable wind.

"Hey," she said as she tucked both sides of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah?" Derrick asked, his eyes twinkling in the night light.

"Why did you bring me here?" Massie wanted to know. She looked down then quickly looked up. They were up so high!

"You don't remember?" Derrick asked her, as he sat down then swung his legs back and forth over the edge.

"Remember?" Massie pressed then sat down next to him but kept her legs crossed.

"When you were thirteen," Derrick said, "you said you wanted to get closer to the sky."

Massie remembered, "And you said to just stand on a rooftop or ride an airplane."

"But you said you wanted to climb up to it," Derrick smiled at her.

"You remembered," Massie said quietly.

"I'd never forget," Derrick solemnly replied. Massie looked down at the wall and saw a couple of climbers slowly making their way up.

"It's incredible," Massie said and took in the view. From where she was sitting, she could see a good part of Westchester. She enjoyed peering down at all the people, wondering what kinds of lives they lived. What mundane human troubles they spent all night worrying about. That's the problem with people they never took a step back and enjoyed themselves. All they ever do is _worry_. One of the reasons why Massie loved Derrick was because he knew how to live. Massie stood up and walked over to the edge of the climbing wall and shut her eyes.

_**When it is dark enough, you can see the stars. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

-:-

"Does this hurt?" Cam asked as he tried to stretch out Massie's leg.

"No," Massie said. Derrick, Cam, Dylan, and Josh were in the Block's living room, surrounding Massie as she sat on the soft couch. A wrap around bandage was tightly fastened around her leg.

"What about this?" Cam asked and pulled her leg out farther.

"Oww! Shit, yes." Massie whined and covered her face with her hands.

When Massie was nearing the edge of the climbing wall, she didn't mean to fall. Really she didn't. Her eyes were shut and she just wanted to stand at the tip of the edge. But before she knew it, she was falling and Derrick was screaming. Luckily, the rope attached to her, saved her from splattering into a million pieces and all she ended up with was a sprained ankle.

"Wall climbing?" Cam growled toward Derrick's direction.

Derrick shrugged, "it was fun."

"She could have died!" Cam exclaimed.

"Cam, chill out would ya?" Massie snapped, "Stop getting mad at Derrick. I was the one who fell off."

"Yeah Cam," Dylan interrupted. "Chill out."

She tugged on Cam's leather jacket. How could he chill when Massie was injured?

_**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together. ~Author Unknown**_

**--**

**I updated! Wow, and I updated yesterday too! :) feel special my awesome reviewers.**

**Currently: I have so much homework and projects to get done. It's crazy. But I think I will post up a new story. I have two ideas one is Closh and the other is a massington.**

**I am in love with oreos. But I strongly dislike cakesters. :(**

**Anyway leave a pairing suggestion? And your thoughts?**

**Smilez014**


	8. saw you twice at the pop show

**A/N: for the Dylosh lovers of this story. :)**

**--**

_**Falling in love is so hard on the knees. ~Aerosmith**_

"Spring break!" Dylan Marvil came bursting into Massie's room, Monday morning. She was in a leaf green Juicy Couture bikini, denim shorts, and Oliver People's sunglasses were covering her emerald eyes.

"Yup," Massie said as she flipped through her copy of Teen Vogue. She was still in bed with her sprained ankle. It was suppose to be "taken off tomorrow," said Massie's doctor, Dr. Pufferstein.

"Mass, just think," Dylan mused as she sat next to Massie on her bed. "Next year, we'll be doing spring break at a University!"

"Yeah," Massie nodded then sighed, "But this year, I'll be the lonely cast girl who doesn't get to go swimming."

Dylan stood up and tapped her Jimmy Choo flip flops on the wooden floor. "Well, technically it's a bandage-stretchy-cloth-wrap-around-thing."

Massie rolled her amber eyes, "Whatever."

"C'mon, we won't swim." Dylan yanked the covers off Massie's lower body. "We'll just hang by the pool with tons of magazines."

She walked over to her beach bag and pulled out a stack of magazines then waved them around in the air. Massie said simply, "well I can read in bed."

"Well, you need Vitamin D let's go!" Dylan swung her bag over her shoulder and pulled Massie by her good leg.

_**A life without love is like a year without summer. ~Swedish Proverb**_

-:-

"Doesn't this feel great?" Dylan asked and rubbed sun block on her body. The two were on beach chairs out by the Block's pool. Massie sighed ad squirted the sun block in her palm. It was thick, white, and cold in her small hand. Dylan practically yanked her off her bed and forced her in a light purple bikini and denim short shorts.

"Yeah, super," Massie made a face at the sun block like it was bird poo.

"Mass, I gotta tell you something," Dylan announced to her best friend.

Massie turned to her, "what?"

"Josh and I," Dylan started then Massie smiled and squealed, "are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What?" Dylan replied a little surprised.

"Okay then what?" Massie asked as she looked into the cerulean pool. It was only eleven in the morning, but the sun was shining as if it was three in the afternoon.

"We're kind of seeing each other," Dylan said in a soft voice. Massie turned to her, her eyes growing large. "No way!"

"What?" Dylan asked defensively.

"So, you guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Massie asked, excited. Between the beach chairs stood a small table with ices teas and fruit cubes. Massie grabbed a cup and sipped through the green curly straw. Dylan's red IPod was sitting in it's speakers blaring out Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.

"No," Dylan shook her head and picked up the lime green bowl of fruit cubes. She grabbed a toothpick from the tray and stabbed through a watermelon cube. As the sharp end stabbed through the cube, water oozed out.

"Why?" Massie asked as she took another sip of her ice tea. The drink was sweet and cold in her mouth. It was the perfect feeling of spring.

"Well, Josh told me he couldn't be in a relationship, but he said he really, really liked me." Dylan explained after swallowing a fruit cube. "Then he said, he doesn't want to fall in love. I said neither did I."

"What?!" Massie shrieked, "Dyl, you liar! You so want to fall in love."

Dylan shrugged, "Well I do want to have that over whelming first love experience, but if Josh can admit he'll hurt me then I don't want it."

"Are you joking me?"

"No," Dylan replied, "I mean this way no one gets hurt."

_**Once you choose hope, anything's possible. ~ChristopherReeve**_

-:-

"So, you and Dylan are getting pretty close," Derrick smirked at Josh. The two were in Derrick's black BMW, driving to Columbia. The two were going to spend their spring break in Westchester.

"Yeah, I guess," Josh shrugged.

"So are you her boyfriend?" Derrick asked with a smile.

"No," Josh replied, quickly, "I'm just, well, we're just dating."

"Dude, you are so into her," Derrick noted with a laugh.

"Well, I am," Josh admitted.

"So you're only dating her why?"

"Because, I just think falling in love is overrated." Josh answered and opened Derrick's glove compartment. He started fishing through all the items inside.

"You didn't think love was overrated when you were with Alicia." Derrick said quietly. Mostly to himself, but Josh heard it very well. Josh went dead.

Alicia River. Beautiful Alicia Rivera was Josh Hotz's girlfriend of two years. They were so in love. Alicia was perfect for Josh, almost as much as how Josh was perfect for Alicia. They were two halves of a whole, two peas in a pod. They were soul mates. Well, until Alicia's father shipped her to Spain for College Sophomore year. Josh was so torn when she left, that was Josh's first broken heart.

"That's long gone over," Josh whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Derrick replied back and focused on the road ahead.

"And what about you?" Josh turned to face him. He stared at the blond, accusingly.

"What?" Derrick asked as if he wasn't guilty of anything.

"Kristen," Josh replied.

"She's gone, I'm over her." Derrick insisted.

"Fine," Josh shrugged then lit up, "And Massie?"

"What about Massie?" Derrick asked and gripped tightly onto the steering wheel.

"When will you admit you love her?" Josh simple asked.

"Love?" Derrick snorted, "I do not_ love_ her."

"Right," Josh said sarcastically.

"I don't," Derrick said, trying to convince himself more than Josh.

"She's my best friend," Derrick shot back, "of course I love her."

"Well I mean _in_ love," Josh emphasized 'in' as if it would answer everything.

"I am not in love with Block," Derrick rolled his eyes, as he drove into Columbia's campus and parked his BMW.

"Really?" Josh laughed as Derrick turned off the ignition.

"Seriously," Derrick glared at him.

"I doubt that," Josh countered.

"Doubt whatever you want," Derrick shrugged. "I feel no physical attraction towards Massie."

"Then why don't you call Skye for a date," Josh wore a mischievous grin.

"Fine," Derrick replied and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a number then placed the phone to his ear, when Skye answered, Derrick said, "Hey, Skye this is Derrick."

Josh watched him as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay," Derrick was saying, "What are you doing tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me… well dinner to start… you would? Okay great."

Derrick hung up the phone then grinned at Josh with triumph.

"Whatever," Josh shrugged as he opened the car door, "you still love Massie."

_**Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine. ~Robert C. Gallagher**_

-:-

The two walked into their dormitory hall. The long wooden hallway was empty of students. The student population was all gone for spring break. At their door, Derrick took out a silver key and unlocked the wooden door. The two were about to walk in when they heard someone say, "no welcome back?" a female voice said. Josh and Derrick turned around to see Alicia Rivera, herself, standing at the opened door frame across the boys' room. Her thick hair was in a side pony tail with wisps of raven strands falling over her face. She was even more beautiful than either josh or Derrick could remember.

"Alicia," Josh breathed her name.

She smiled back at him, "hey Josh."

"You're back," Josh stated.

"Yeah," Alicia nodded slowly then glanced at Derrick. "Hey, Harrington."

Derrick nodded at her, "Leesh."

"Well, I gotta unpack." She said and extended her arm to get a hold of the door behind her. She stepped inside her suite, but before she closed the door, she said in a soft voice, "it's nice to see you again, Josh."

"Nice to see you, Leesh." Josh said softly.

Then she closed her door. But Derrick knew the door josh held was now open for Alicia to come back into his life. But where did that leave Dylan?

_**We could learn a lot from crayons; some are sharp, some are pretty, some are dull, while others bright, some have weird names, but they all have learned to live together in the same box. ~Robert Fulghum**_

**--**

**Okay, so what did you think? I feel rusty. . **

**SPOILER! (for allie and mosh lovers, yo.)  
**_**Josh began unbuttoning his polo and Massie wondered how far this would go. Luckily, all he did was leave it open. Was he sweaty or something?**_

**Ahaha, makes you wonder huh?**

**Reviews would be super nice. (:**

**Smilez014 **


	9. you taste just like glitter

**A/N: this chapter is for JenniferBroflovski and lilmisspriss91**

_**One reason I don't drink is that I want to know when I am having a good time. ~Lady Astor**_

Derrick left for his date with Skye Hamilton at seven. That left Josh all alone in their suite packing up his stuff. He stuffed dark sweaters inside his suitcase. Alicia Rivera was in the dorm suite right across Josh's. She was back from Spain and going to Columbia. She was still a beautiful as ever. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Josh immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to the door. He half-wished it was Alicia on the other side of the door. As Josh reached out and turned the doorknob, Massie Block was standing under in the door frame.

"Hey Mass," Josh nodded, while looking over her head to check if Alicia's door was open. It wasn't.

"Is Derrick here?" Massie asked, and then turned back to follow Josh's stare.

"Uh, no." Josh shook his head and turned around. "Come in."

Massie shut the door behind her. "Where is he? She asked and settled herself on a love seat. Josh walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He popped the cap open after using the bottle opener.

"I don't know if you wanna know," Josh said to her, as he pulled out Styrofoam cups from the cupboard. He poured the sparkling wine in two cups . He grabbed the cups then handed one over to Massie.

"Thanks," she said then accepted the cup and took a small sip. Josh sat next to her on the couch with his drink.

"I want to know," Massie insisted.

"Really?" Josh raised an eyebrow then took a sip from his cup.

"Yes," Massie nodded enthusiastically, but her voice sounded unsure.

"He's on a date," Josh paused and watched her eyes get sad, "with Skye Hamilton."

"Oh," Massie went white.

"You alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Massie nodded and drank her champagne. "Just pass the champagne bottle."

"Sing it sister," Josh said and passed over the bottle.

_**Let your tears come. Let them water your soul. ~Eileen Mayhew**_

-:-

After the seventh cup of champagne, Massie suddenly felt a pain in her chest. She turned over to Josh; he seemed lost in thought as he held his defeated cup of champagne.

"I hate love," Massie muttered.

"It's a bitch," Josh agreed and toasted his Styrofoam cup with hers. As the two locked eyes, Massie had no idea what came over her. Maybe it was her broken heart or maybe it was the champagne but whatever the reason, she was leaning forward. So was he. Then they were kissing. He tasted like Hershey's chocolate and champagne. In a weird twisted way, Massie enjoyed it.

"Dylan's going to kill me," Massie said against Josh's mouth. Her best friend was going to kill her but why wasn't Massie pulling away.

"He's going to kick my ass," Josh said. His mouth was warm and seductive against her jaw bone. She was too tipsy to even ask who 'he' was. It was so wrong, so why did neither of them stop?

Josh began unbuttoning his polo and Massie wondered how far this was going to go. Luckily, all he did was leave it open. Was he sweaty or something?

The two pulled away and erupted in a fit of laughter.

"We are so screwed," Massie giggled.

"Hell yeah," Josh nodded.

_**  
Lips that taste of tears, they say,  
Are the best for kissing.  
~Dorothy Parker**_

-:-

Derrick pulled into the Block's driveway after his date. Dylan was sitting on the porch swing all by herself. Derrick got out of his car and walked over to her. She was holding a magazine in her hands.

"Hey, Dyl." Derrick nodded at her with a smile.

Dylan looked up from her magazine, "Hey Derrick."

He sat down next to her as the porch swing, rocked back and forth.

"Where's Mass?" Derrick asked the redhead.

"No clue," Dylan shrugged. The Block's front porch was lit up by one light bulb. Plants were in every corner.

"Aren't you suppose to hang out with Josh tonight?" Derrick asked.

"He's packing," Dylan sighed. She closed her magazine and lay it next to her.

"Oh," Derrick replied then said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Dylan replied with a shrug.

"So, Skye and I went out," Derrick started, "it was fun. I guess, in a way, we're dating."

"And?" Dylan asked.

"And, I feel no spark between me and her." Derrick said.

"Does there have to be a spark?" Dylan asked. Derrick nodded automatically. It was almost midnight, the air was cold and tick around them.

"Well are you guys in a relationship?" Dylan asked.

"I guess not," Derrick said, rather skeptically. "Well, she asked me out tomorrow night."

"No way!" Dylan laughed, "She's so into you!"

"I guess," Derrick shrugged, "but see, I'm not that into her."

Dylan raised her eyebrows.

"Well I am." Derrick insisted, "But just not enough to be her boyfriend."

"Then you shouldn't stick your tongue in her mouth, unless you wanna be her boyfriend." Dylan rolled up her magazine and then thumped him on the head."

"Well…" Derrick grinned sheepishly.

The two talked for almost an hour on Massie's front porch. Derrick cracked joked and Dylan laughed. Dylan shared embarrassing stories and Derrick tried not to laugh.

"I gotta get going," Derrick checked his watch the stood up. Dylan stood up too. Derrick walked down the porch steps, once he reached the bottom he turned to face Dylan.

"This was fun," he smiled at her.

Dylan walked down the steps but at the second one, her heel stumbled and she fell forward. Her face crashing into Derrick's, her lips crashing into Derrick's. A second later, headlights were on the two like a giant spotlight. Derrick quickly pulled away and saw the headlights of Massie's Lexus. _Crap,_ Derrick thought, _And now I'm going to die. Goodbye cruel world._

_**I heard the teardrop hit my pillow before I even knew I was crying. ~Terri Guillemets**_

-:-

Massie needed to pinch her cheek before doing anything else. She wasn't _that_ drunk but she knew what she saw. Josh was next to her in the driver seat. Earlier, he claimed to be sober. But just in case, he also claimed to be a very good drunk driver.

Josh didn't make a sound then he opened his car door. Massie followed him out. Derrick and Dylan were just standing there wearing shocked expressions.

"So…" Josh said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Massie stood behind him, the headlights blaring on her back. She had no idea who to be more disgusted with, Derrick or Dylan or… herself. The picture of her and Josh on the couch making out, flashed through her mind. That was just one time, it was so innocent. But why did that one innocent time have to cost so much?

_**If you wish to forget anything on the spot, make a note that this thing is to be remembered. ~Edgar Allan Poe**_

**--**

**Mosh and dylington spin-off! :O well, for this chapter at least. Don't get me wrong I love Dylan and Derrick but just not together **_**that way**_**.**

**And as much as I live MOSH. I just like massington more. I mean, massie x derrick just have undeniable chemistry. Sometimes they make you smile and be all "aww" but at other times you just want to smack them for being so stupid. And yes, they do get a bit old. That's why it's so easy to fall in and out of love with massington.**

**But, josh hotz lives up to his name okay??**

**I had an awful day, cheer me up with a review?**

**I'm going to eat cake now. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Smilez014**


	10. mixed with rock and roll

_**Under every full moon, a woolgathering world idles. ~Lorraine Skylark**_

**DYLAN: mass, I'm sorry you had to see that but it was an ACCIDENT. I swear, I don't like him like that. I miss you, jelly :(**

Dylan's seventeenth text-message said. Tomorrow was the first day back from spring break. Dylan was peanut butter and Massie was jelly. It was _their _thing. But tomorrow at school, they might as well be French toast and egg salad. The worst part was that Massie believed Dylan. She believed Dylan didn't want to do it to hurt Massie. The worst part was that Massie was sorry she kissed Josh but enjoyed every minute of that kiss.

It was seven in the evening and Massie still hasn't gotten out of bed. She was lower than lower than low. Scummier than scum. She was everything she never wanted to do. Massie grabbed her phone and began typing a message. Ready to face the world, she sent the message and threw the covers off her body and pulled on her zip-up hoodie.

**MASSIE: peanut butter, I forgive you. Fights are stupid. But, I kissed… josh. Come over and let's talk. I've missed you.**

_** Friends are relatives you make for yourself. ~Eustache Deschamps**_

-:-

"I'm not mad," Josh said and opened his can of coke. The boys were sitting on a campus bench by the science building. The bench was right back a coffee kiosk.

"I kissed your… girlfriend." Derrick said, "Well, not really a kiss, as it was saving her from falling."

"She's not my girlfriend," Josh stated.

"Well you were dating her." Derrick said to him. A professional photographer's camera was hanging around Derrick's neck. When he was not trying to get Josh angry at him, he'd snap pictures of his surroundings. Photography was probably Derrick's second life, maybe because Massie was his first. Artists cane paint life but photographers can see life. Poets and writers could talk about life but photographers can show life.

"It's cool," Josh insisted and placed his can of coke on the bench. Derrick looked down and instantly loved the way the red aluminum shone under the sunlight. He took a picture.

"Dude, why are you being so mellow about it?" Derrick asked skeptically.

Josh sighed then said, "You're going to hate me so much. But I kissed… Massie."

"What?" Derrick turned to him, shocked. "You kissed Block?"

"I didn't mean too!" Josh insisted.

"How? When?" Derrick asked quickly.

"The night you went out with Skye Hamilton. She came over and well we were drinking Champagne and the next thing I know, we're making out." Josh confessed. "But we didn't do more than kiss."

"You guys made out?" Derrick shouted. A couple of students passing by with their suit cases stared at them.

"Go along," Josh said to them then turned to Derrick. "Calm down, we were drunk."

"You kissed Massie!" Derrick kept saying.

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized sincerely.

"Why?"

"I was confused about stuff and she was torn apart about you and Skye." Josh replied.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Derrick grunted to his camera.

"You know what I find funny?" Josh asked happily.

"What?" The blond looked at him.

"The way you're reacting to this." He replied to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so in love with her," Josh smirked. "That's why you're all up in my grill about his."

"No," Derrick replied defensively, "I mean, she's like my little sister."

"Please, if I kissed your sister, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be this pissed," Josh grinned with satisfaction.

"I would," Derrick said through his teeth.

"Just admit you're in love with her!" Josh pleaded, "Please for the love of all things coke, just admit it."

"I'm not!" Derrick continued.

"Fine then," Josh rolled his eyes then smiled, "if you're not _in_ love with her, I'll give you details."

"What?" Derrick looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Hey if you don't love her then she's just any other girl right?" Josh smirked, "and we do talk about any girl don't we?"

"Dude, shut up," Derrick cleaned his camera lens with his special camera cloth.

"Man, she was good," Josh boasted. "Her lips were so soft and she was fast on insisting on tongues."

"You are sick," Derrick rolled his eyes aggravated.

"And then she started ripping off her—."

"Okay! Shut up!" Derrick stood up and stormed off.

"You love her!" Josh shouted after him.

_**The language of friendship is not words but meanings. ~Henry David Thoreau**_

-:-

"Why would you do that?" Dylan asked as she paced back and forth in the Block's living room. "How could you!?"

"I'm sorry!" Massie said for the nine billionth. "It was awful for me to do."

"You acted like what I did was awful but then you go and kiss Josh?" Dylan sounded as if she was in near tears. Massie watched her pace and wipe her eyes with her sleeves.

"Dylan1 I didn't want to!" Massie cried.

"Then why did you?" Dylan roared.

"Because I don't know anything!" Massie shouted at her. "Derrick was out with freaking Skye Hamilton, there was Champagne, and the next thing I know is we're kissing!"

"How could you?" Dylan's voice cracked and she stopped pacing. Her green eyes were filled with heavy tears.

"I didn't want to!" Massie said to her and met Dylan's eyes with hers. "It was stupid but you never really claimed Josh. I didn't know he was off-limits!"

"Bull!" Dylan sat down next to Massie on the couch. "You should have known, you're my best friend."

"I'm sorry!" Massie threw her hands in the air. The two sat next to each other, drenched in anger and frustration.

"Now what?" Dylan asked after a while in silence.

"I don't want to fight with you," Massie said softly and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Me neither," Dylan said.

"So Josh is off-limits?" Massie said to her knees.

"Yup," Dylan nodded. "And so is Derrick."

"Josh is a good kisser," Massie noted then Dylan laughed, "Yeah he is."

"And Derrick?"

Dylan laughed some more, "Well, we didn't really kiss. I just fell into his lips."

Now it was Massie's turn to laugh. "I always thought that only happened in movies."

"It was ridiculous," Dylan said and covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's not _that_ bad," Massie reassured her. Then she stood up, "Let's go get some ice cream and watch hours and hours of The Hill on DVD."

Dylan stood up and followed Massie into the kitchen, "sounds like a plan."

Once they were in the kitchen, Massie grabbed a carton of Rocky Road ice cream from the fridge. Dylan opened the pantry and found the Oreos.

"Grab some chips," Massie said as she pulled out the chocolate syrup. After piling their arms filled with junk food. They ran to the living room and dropped everything on the coffee table. Massie headed toward the flat screen TV and placed the DVD in the player.

As the show started to plan, the door bell rang.

"Be back in a sec," Massie said and rushed over to the door, "Cam!"

Cam Fisher was standing in the doorway in his leather jacket. "Hey Mass."

"Want to come in?" She asked and opened the door wider.

"Uh, can we talk privately?" He asked once he saw Dylan sitting in the living room couch. "Hey Dyl."

"Hey Cam!" Dylan waved from her seat.

"We'll be outside," Massie said to her.

On the front porch, Cam and Massie silently stared at each other.

"It's your birthday this Friday." Cam said softly. Massie beamed, "you're such a sweat heart."

Cam half-shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I wanted to give you something," he said.

"What?" Massie broke into a smile, "you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," Cam insisted and pulled out a velvet box from his leather jacket. He handed it to Massie, who accepted the black box. On top of the black box sat a purple bow. She opened it and in the box sat a white-gold charm bracelet with only four charms. The charms were letters, the letters CFMB; obviously Cam Fisher and Massie Block. Massie was speechless.

"If it's not too weird," Cam said suddenly embarrassed, "I'll get you something else."

Massie kept looking at the bracelet then back to Cam. He watched her anxiously then Massie said, "Don't be stupid. I love it."

"Really?" Cam let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll wear it," Massie promised.

"Really?" Cam couldn't believe his ears.

Massie nodded, "to the insane party my mother is going to throw."

"You don't have to," Cam said.

"I_ want_ to," Massie told him. "You are going right?"

Cam nodded, "invitations arrived in the mail today."

Massie smiled, "perfect."

Cam walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug. Massie squeezed him back, then they separated, Massie whispered. "Thank you."

Cam stared at her, "for what?"

"For loving me," Massie smiled and walked back in her house.

_**As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. ~Toto**_

**--**

**That was sorta kinda long. :) if you have the time please read "****roses and butterflies****" it's a fluffy massington. **

**Just like Derrick, I like photography too! (:**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	11. like a grain on the beach

_**Things turn out best for the people who make the best out of the way things turn out. ~Art Linkletter**_

A knock on Massie's window woke her up the day before her eighteenth birthday. She got out of bed and grabbed a bottle of Chanel 5. She walked over to her window and pulled away the curtains. The figure tapping on her window turned out to be Derrick. She opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Massie hissed, the Chanel still in her hand.

"So, if some psycho comes in your room, you make them smell good?" Derrick smiled eyeing the perfume.

Massie rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. Derrick climbed inside.

"What are you doing here?" Massie yawned.

Derrick extended his arm out and showed Massie his watch.

"Read," he ordered.

"2:13?" Massie read.

Derrick linked his fingers through hers. "In fifty seconds you'll officially be eighteen." He said. Massie stared at him. She knew she was born on 2:14 am. But she didn't know it enough to remember it on the dot.

"Five, four, three, two…" Derrick counted. "One." Massie watched him light up. Their fingers were still entwined. "Happy Birthday, Massie."

"Thank you, Derrick." Massie smiled up at him. Derrick leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you, kid."

Massie studied his face. It was amazing how something that was supposed to sound friendly could sound and feel so intimate.

_**Wherever you go, go with all your heart. ~Confucius**_

-:-

The sun rose over the Block's mansion. It was already six in the morning, Massie's official birthday. Massie and Derrick were sitting next to each other on the Block's roof top.

"Amazing," Massie said in awe as she watched yellow sun. A blanket was wrapped around her body and her toes were cold. Derrick had his camera and he was snapping pictures of the horizon.

"Eighteen, huh?" Derrick said as he snapped more pictures.

"Yeah," Massie smiled, "I'm getting so old."

"Hey, I'm already twenty." Derrick smiled at her.

"Yeah," Massie smiled in thought, "it's hard to believe you and I became friends twelve years ago."

"I know," Derrick agreed then he turned to her, "you grew up well."

Massie laughed. The sun's rays were running through the morning blue sky. Massie stared up in wonder. Massie and Derrick. Derrick and Massie. She loved him. He loved her… well, sorta.

"Hey, Massie." Derrick said to her. She turned and listened.

"Skye and I are dating," Derrick said. Massie gulped and felt her throat close.

This was the nineteenth or twentieth time he broke her heart this year.

"That's great," Massie tried so hard to smile. But inside she was dying.

_**Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go. ~Author Unknown  
**_

-:-

"Happy Birthdayy!" Dylan sang during homeroom. She was already at her desk holding a cup cake with purple icing, purple sprinkles, and a white '18' candle. Massie was just walking in class when Dylan began singing. Massie dropped her book bag on her desk and took a seat. A small flame was flickering on the candle.

"Hey birthday girl!" Dylan cheered excitedly.

"Hey," Massie smiled then stared at the cupcake in Dylan's hands.

"Make a wish!" the red head cajoled. Massie shut her eyes and thought for a moment. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wished for _him_ to love _her_.

Massie blew out the flame.

"So, what did you and Romeo do?" Dylan asked and set the cupcake down.

"Romeo?" Massie asked uncertain.

"Duh. Derrick." Dylan rolled her eyes. "I'm positive he's done something already."

"Well," Massie stalled.

Dylan smacked her then said, "C'mon Mass."

"Well, he came to my room at like 2:13 AM." Massie said.

"2:13?" Dylan asked.

"I was born on 2:13 AM." Massie explained.

"Aw," Dylan gushed, "how sweet!"

"I guess," Massie shrugged.

"It is," Dylan exclaimed, "if I had a guy like that, I'd be dying."

"Well, it's not like he's my boyfriend." Massie pouted. "So, no biggie."

"Well, it's obvious he loves you," Dylan said. Massie stared at the white board in front of her.

Dylan patted her shoulder, "Mass, he loves you and you love him."

"Massie shook her head, "Uh, whatever. So you are coming tonight right?"

Dylan nodded, "Of course I am."

"Great," Massie smiled.

"Massie!" Cam Fisher's voice suddenly rang in the girl's ears. They both turned around to see him walking with a bag of doughnut holes.

"Happy Birthday," Cam said to Massie and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," Massie smiled then extended her arm out, "I'm wearing your bracelet."

Cam held her hand and admired the charms for a moment, "thanks."

"Wow," Dylan said in utter shock, she never noticed the bracelet.

"Well, doughnut holes anyone?" Cam asked and opened the paper bag.

"Sure," Massie smiled at him and accepted a sprinkled doughnut hole.

_**Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated. ~Lamartine**_

-:-

The bell rang for dismissal, students were crowding the halls. Whispers suddenly became loud in Massie's ears. "So Massie's big 18 tonight." Some girls whispered. "It's Massie Block's birthday did you get an invitation?" more murmurs crowded the halls. All Massie wanted to do was leave. She ran out the hallway and into the parking lot. By her Lexus, stood Derrick Harrington. He was wearing a black jacket and Diesel Jeans. The wind around them blew bits of blond hair over his eyes.

"Hey," Massie said as she walked up to him.

"Let's go for a drive," Derrick said to her. Massie grabbed the keys from her book bag and tossed them over to him. He caught it with ease and walked over to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked and hopped into the passenger side.

"Trust me," Derrick told her and drove out of BOCD.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked after a few minutes of driving.

Derrick parked by the curb and pulled out a bandana from his jacket pocket and pulled out a bandana. "Come here." Derrick said and showed her the bandana.

"What?" Massie looked at him as if he was on drugs. "No way! A bandana will mess up my hair!"

"It's not for your hair," Derrick rolled his eyes and held out the bandana.

"Derrick!" Massie yelped as he covered her eyes with the heavy red cloth. She struggled from his grasp but he managed to tie it around her head.

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear and placed ear phones on her.

He began to drive again. Drive to his special surprise for Massie. He was going to give her the best present ever.

Once they arrived, Derrick got out and walked over to Massie's side of the car. He guided her outside, gently. He held her hand and never took off her bandana or earphones.

"Ready to take flight?" a pilot walked up to Derrick and Massie.

Derrick nodded, "yeah, can you get out gear ready?"

The pilot nodded, "Of course, Mr. Harrington."

Once they were all set and ready, Derrick guided Massie onto the small plane. The pilot took flight and once they were high enough Derrick untied Massie's blind fold. She squinted, not use to the light, "where are we?" she asked, and looked around her surroundings.

She pulled off her earphones, her eyes growing large once she realized where she was. "Oh my gosh! What are we doing here?"

"We're still in Westchester," Derrick insisted her hand tightly.

"Yeah, but what are we doing here?!" Massie slapped his arm.

"The next thing on your list is sky diving," Derrick replied with a shrug.

"Yeah it is," Massie snapped then panicked, "But now?"

She wrote that on her list over five years ago. She seemed so psyched to do it. It seemed so easy. But now that she was doing it, she was frightened.

"Trust me," Derrick said calmly.

"Err…" Massie squirmed in her seat.

"Mr. Harrington, we are now flying over an open area." The pilot's voice came through the intercom. "Shall I open the door?"

"Yes," Derrick said back through the intercom.

"No!" Massie shrieked. "NO!"

"Come on," Derrick stood up and tugged Massie. She gripped onto her seat.

"Massie, you only have one chance to live," Derrick was saying. "You are now eighteen years old."

"We could die!" Massie protested.

"We all have to die eventually," Derrick replied.

"I'm scared," Massie admitted.

"I am too," Derrick replied, "but I don't show it."

"You'll jump with me?" Massie asked. Derrick held onto her hand more tightly.

"Seize the day," Derrick whispered to her.

The plane door opened, Derrick dragged Massie along. The wind was whirling outside the plan. Strong breezes came through the door, Massie looked down, even the tallest buildings seemed so far away.

"I will if you will," Derrick shouted over the wind.

"One life to live right?" Massie shouted back. Derrick nodded and then they jumped into the world, no questions asked.

_**I dip my pen in the blackest ink, because I'm not afraid of falling into my inkpot. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

**--**

**I loved this chapter for many reasons. **

**I really want a Derrick Harrington of my own. :)**

**I hope I showed the positive side of massington.**

**I love Derrick's positive-risk taking attitude.**

**I love how Derrick held Massie's hand throughout the whole plane ride.**

**I love friends who do risky life changing stuff together.**

**I'm sorry, guys but I know this isn't the best story on fanfiction, maybe one of the worst. But I really like it. (:**

**Today was my first day back at school and it was horrible.**

**Review? And you'll make me happy-happy-joy-joy!**


	12. like a star in the sky

**This is the chapter everyone was waiting for. Lol, well not exactly.**

_**I'd rather have roses on my table than diamonds on my neck. ~Emma Goldman**_

"Happy Birthday!" people cheered as Massie made her grand entrance. She walked down the staircase in a lovely white Prada dress. Two sparkling clips pinned back her curls. She felt like an angel with the way her dress glistened under the light. Everyone clasped as she finally reached the bottom. Elegant was the perfect description of the night. Black and white suits were the attire for the men. The ladies were all wore dressed of designer names. Silver balloons floated up to the ceiling. Purple streamers laced through the room. Technicolor confetti danced in the air. Something about the room said, 'hey something amazing is about to happen.

"You look amazing!" Kendra Block was the first to greet her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Thanks mom," Massie smiled.

"You better go greet your guests," William told her, already a martini glass was in his hand.

"Sure dad," Massie nodded and made a round around the foyer. By the door, stood a table piled with presents of all sizes.

"Massie," a voice said behind her. Massie turned to see Cam Fisher.

"Cam!" Massie smiled and hugged him.

The CFMB bracelet was dangling off her small wrist.

"You look amazing," Cam commented.

"Thank you, Cam." Massie blushed.

"Massie, can we speak privately?" Cam asked her. Massie nodded and followed Cam to the glass sliding door by the Block's living room. They needed to squeeze through the crowds but managed to make it in one piece.

"So, what's up?" Massie asked once they were outside.

"Massie, I just have to say this," Cam said. Massie waited as Cam cleared his throat.

"I think you're incredible," Cam told her, "and I've been in love with you since the ninth grade."

Massie gulped.

"And I you're in love with him. You always have been," Cam continued. "I thought if I could just give you the time, you'd grow out of it. But you haven't and I feel like I wait forever, I'll miss my chance."

Cam's eyes were wet, his voice was cracking, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"You're the most amazing person in the world," Cam said, "and I love you."

Massie stood there, paralyzed. She could feel her palms growing sweaty and her mouth turning dry.

"Cam, I--," Massie began but Cam cut her off. "You don't need to say anything."

Massie had nothing to say back. Here was Cam confessing his love to her. Here was Cam saying all the things Massie already knew.

"I'm sorry," was all Massie could say.

"I know you are," Cam said back, "I know that you'll probably never love me the way you love him.

But, Massie listen, I'm so tired of watching you get hurt." Cam said.

Massie shook her head; tears were already in her amber eyes.

"It's hard watching you love him, but it's harder watching your heart break because of him." Cam was saying, "I will never hurt you, Massie."

"You're hurting me right now," Massie whispered and walked towards the glass door. Inside everyone was laughing and having a good time. Massie slid the door open and left Cam outside, he whispered to himself, "I will always love you Massie Block.

_**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together. ~Author Unknown**_

-:-

Cam was right. He was right about everything. Massie would always love Derrick with all her heart and in the end; all he would do was break it. The worst part was Derrick would never know he was doing it. She's loved Derrick Harrington for more than half her life. But he never had a clue. He's been breaking Massie's heart more than anyone ever could.

Was the circle ever going to end?

Then there was Cam, who has been nothing but sweet. Cam who has been mending Massie's broken heart, till she got better. Then there was Massie, who was breaking Cam's heart and her own because of her love for Derrick. It was endless circle, where they already forgot where the start was and they were nowhere near the end. All they ever did was go round and round with no intention on stopping.

"You alright?" a voice asked behind her. Massie wiped her eyes then turned to see Dylan, her hand tightly in Josh's.

"Yeah," Massie nodded and looked down at her heels, "I'm alright."

_**Sadness flies away on the wings of time. ~Jean de La Fontaine**_

-:-

"Skye as much as I like you," Derrick was saying to her, "I just don't think I want to be in a relationship."

"Why?" she asked. The two were in Derrick's BMW, right outside Massie's house.

"I just… can't." Derrick said to her.

Skye was now near in tears. "I don't understand."

"I don't want to hurt you," Derrick said.

"Then why are you?" Skye sniffled.

Derrick Harrington was not fond of breaking girls' hearts. But he always ended up doing so. He was cursed when it came to relationships. Girls broke his hearts and he broke girls' hearts.

"I'm sorry," Derrick said softly.

"Just take me home," Skye said to him.

Derrick sighed then drove down the Block's driveway. She was upset. Tears were streaming down her face. She was destroyed.

"I'm sorry," Derrick said once they were parked in front of Skye's home. He didn't know what to say except "sorry."

Skye was a great person, but Derrick was sure she wouldn't die because he wasn't looking for a relationship. Derrick had his heart broken a thousand times. He got over it and so will she.

"How could you even be with me?" Skye's voice was hoarse. "When you love her…"

Derrick turned to her, "what?"

"Massie," Skye said and got out of Derrick's car. She slammed the door and raced down her driveway.

Derrick watched her in shock.

_**The flame of love is now just a cold loneliness. ~Uniek Swain**_

-:-

The party still continued at the Block's mansion. Everyone was too busy having a good time, to notice the birthday girl sitting all by herself in the dark corner. No one seemed to notice the way her tears fell onto her dress. No one seemed to notice she was dying of a broken heart. No one seemed to notice or no one seemed to care.

"Wipe your tears," a voice said to her. Massie looked up from her knees and saw Derrick Harrington. Massie stared up in wonder. She hasn't seen him since they went sky diving earlier that day.

"You alright?" Derrick asked and extended his hand out to her. She grabbed it with no response.

Suddenly, "Go" by Boys Like Girls was blasting through the room. Massie smiled for the first time all night, life was so cliché sometimes.

As if Derrick read her mind, he laughed too, "Dance with me?"

Massie nodded and followed him to the dance floor. People made way and stood back to watch.

Derrick spun Massie in a circle, her sparkling dress twirling along with her. Massie and Derrick moved to the rhythm perfectly. His arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, she's never felt more secure. Everyone stopped and stared. They moved smoothly under the spotlight. Everyone continued to watch in awe. That was _love_.

_**Rock bottom is good solid ground, and a dead end street is just a place to turn around. ~Buddy Buie and J.R. Cobb, "Rock Bottom"**_

**--**

**I am quite proud of this piece of writing. :) poor Cam someone should give him a super hug!! I try to update this story as much as possible. But bear with me(: I'm writing three stories now. So if this story is your favorite, let me know and I'll update just for you!!!**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	13. far too many to count

_**There is a garden in every childhood, an enchanted place where colors are brighter, the air softer, and the morning more fragrant than ever again. ~Elizabeth Lawrence**_

Twirling around with Derrick was like falling into oblivion. It was so serene yet so dangerous. They spun around in circles, moved suavely to the music, and talked with their eyes. As Derrick looked into Massie's eyes, she couldn't help but dwell on their childhood.

**--**

**Massie : 6 & Derrick : 8**

"_I'm Massie," six-year-old Massie Block introduced._

"_Derrick," the boy said back. The two were sitting next to each other by her front porch._

_It was her sixth birthday party. Massie was wearing a poofy pink dress and a sparkly tiara. Her brown hair was in glossy ringlets. Derrick was in a black suit and a had a red bow tie on._

"_I like cake," eight-year-old Derrick said. _

_On their laps were slices of chocolate cake. He dipped his finger in the cold icing then wiped it on the side of this plate. Massie took a fork and cut a piece of cake off._

"_Your dress makes you look fat," Derrick giggle with joy. Massie scowled at him then took a piece of cake in her hands and smashed it into the blond boy's face._

"_Whoa, fatso's mad," Derrick grinned, chocolate icing smeared all over his little boy face._

_**There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in. ~Graham Greene, **__**The Power and the Glory**__** (thanks Harold)**_

-:-

Massie giggled at the memory. She was well aware that everyone was watching them. This made her nervous. Derrick could obviously sense that too.

"Just close your eyes," he whispered to her. So she did.

**--**

**Massie : 7 & Derrick : 9**

"_Why do people cut out hearts for Valentine's day?" Massie asked, a pair of safety scissors her small hands._

"_Because that's what people do," Derrick said._

_Massie held out a sheet of red construction paper and began to cut._

_Massie stared at him in wonder then she gave him the heart she cut up._

_**I'd give all wealth that years have piled,  
The slow result of Life's decay,  
To be once more a little child  
For one bright summer day.  
~Lewis Carroll, "Solitude"**_

-:-

The song suddenly ended and they parted. Derrick bowed down and laughed, "Catch you later, Block."

Massie nodded, suddenly unsecure again. Without Derrick near her, she felt almost vulnerable. Which was silly.

"Meet me later," Derrick said before he walked away. "I owe you a present."

Then Derrick left to be swallowed into the crowd. The music suddenly changed into a fast beat and started filling the floor.

**--**

**Massie : 10 & Derrick : 12**

"_So do you like anyone?" Derrick asked her. The two were carrying large back packs and walking home from school. Derrick always waited for fifth-grader Massie Block._

"_Why" Massie asked, suspiciously._

"_I just want to know," Derrick shrugged._

"_I… don't… know," Massie replied._

"_C'mon!" Derrick cajoled and tickled her side. Massie giggled and smacked his hand away. "Tell me!" Derrick demanded._

"_No!" Massie squealed as Derrick began chasing her down the street._

_**Old age lives minutes slowly, hours quickly; childhood chews hours and swallows minutes. ~Malcolm de Chazal**_

-:-

Massie smiled as she walked through her party. Derrick always seemed to know the right things to say. She walked over to the grand staircase and sat on the forth step. She pulled out her cell phone from her clutch and sent a text message.

**MASSIE: I know you hate me more than anything. But Cam, ur really important 2 me, txt back?**

She sighed when he didn't reply. The CFMB bracelet was still around her wrist.

Dylan approached her, "Hey Mass." She sat down next to her.

"Have you ever gotten your heart broken?" Massie asked her bestfriend.

Dylan laughed, "Too many times to count."

"I wish life wouldn't suck anymore," Massie sighed.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Tonight," Massie fiddled with the charms on her bracelet. She held into the C charm tightly, "Cam told me he loved me,"

"We knew that already." Dylan inquired.

"Yeah, but he confessed-confessed," Massie said, "As in actually confessed."

Dylan's eyes widened, "No way!"

"And then I broke his heart," Massie said softly, tears in her eyes.

**--**

**Massie : 12 & Derrick : 14**

"_Have you ever had your first kiss?" Massie asked as she and Derrick rocked back and forth on the Harrington's hammock. _

_Derrick laughed, "Why do you ask Block?"_

_Massie shrugged, "you've already had your first girlfriend and you're in high school!" _

_Derrick looked at her then entwined his fingers with hers. "I haven't had my first kiss yet." His voice was suddenly deep. He hit puberty really hard. It was awkward; he was so close to her and his hand was in his._

"_You're lying," Massie punched him lightly on the arm._

"_Have you had your first kiss?" Derrick asked. Automatically, Massie shook her head, "nope."_

_The next thing they knew, fourteen-year-old Derrick was leaning in and kissing her. But not one of those passionate kissed you see in those romance movies, it was just a peck on the lips._

_Once he pulled away, Derrick got up and ran into his house leaving Massie alone in a daze._

_**I will be the gladdest thing  
Under the sun!  
I will touch a hundred flowers  
And not pick one.  
~Edna St. Vincent Millay, "Afternoon on a Hill"  
**_

-:-

"Where are you going with this?" Josh asked Derrick. The two were out by the Blocks' pool.

"With?" Derrick asked.

"With, Massie obviously," Josh rolled his eyes.

"She's my best friend," Derrick said.

"Who you love!" Josh said loudly.

Derrick was holding onto Massie's present. It was a large square in silver wrapping.

"She seemed really broken," Derrick said, mostly to himself.

"Cam," Josh replied.

"What?" Derrick looked at him.

"Dylan told me that Cam told Massie he loved her."

"So?" Derrick pressed. A sudden burst of pain came into him Jealousy?

"So, she obviously rejected him!" Josh said to his best friend.

"I wonder why she would do a thing like that," Derrick wondered.

"Because she loves you," Josh whispered with a smile. Derrick shook his head.

**--**

**Massie : 16 & Derrick : 18**

"_So who's your date for your senior prom?" Massie asked Derrick. The two were watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on dvd._

_Derrick shrugged, "I don't know if I'm going to prom." _

"_What?" Massie screeched. "Not going?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_But it's your prom," Massie smacked him with a pillow/ the two were in the Block's movie room sitting on Massie's favorite velvet couch._

"_It's stupid," Derrick said and focused on the screen._

"_It's not," Massie insisted._

"_And I don't want to go," Derrick shrugged._

"_Derrick," Massie threw popcorn at him, "Whatever happened to living in the moment?"_

"_I am!" Derrick insisted, "But the last thing I want is to take some snobby girl to a dance where she;kk be squealing because there's a chocolate fountain and ice sculptures. Then she'll make me take a dozen pictures but in them we're all doing the same pose."_

"_But it's the prom!" Massie said again._

_Derrick sighed, "fine, I'll go, but on one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_You be my date."_

_**Time is making fools of us again. ~J.K. Rowling**_

-:-

At the staircase, Massie and Dylan were still talking.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Massie said.

"I know," Dylan nodded.

"But he was right though," Massie said to herself.

"About?" Dylan pressed.

"Maybe, all Derrick will ever do is break my heart," Massie said.

"Don't say that," Dylan placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"It's true," Massie said, the tears coming back in her eyes. "Maybe Derrick and I aren't meant to be together."

"Maybe you and Derrick are part something bigger than love," Dylan countered.

**--**

**Massie : 16 & Derrick : 18**

_BOCD's senior prom was in one of Westchester's fanciest, Golden Ribbons. Where other than the wooden walls, floors, and tables; everything was made of gold. It was a night to remember for the BOCD senior class._

"_This is so much fun!" Massie squealed happily._

_Derrick rolled his caramel eyes, unimpressed, "it's okay."_

"_Please don't kill my joy!" Massie slapped his arm, Derrick took her hand and guided her to the hotel's garden outside. The night was a perfect shade of dark blue. A canopy of stars filed the sky._

"_Where are we going?" Massie asked as Derrick led her to a gazebo. The two walked inside and Derrick extended his hand to her._

"_May I have this dance?" Derrick asked her. Massie giggled and accepted the offer. The two moved back and forth to no music. They circled around in the empty gazebo over and over again._

_**Flirtation: attention without intention. ~Max O'Rell, **__**John Bull and His Island**_

-:-

"Massie," Derrick's voice was to her left. He was standing by the side of the golden rails. Massie turned to him.

"Uh, I'll go find Josh," Dylan said and excused herself to leave.

Derrick walked over to where Massie was sat and sat next to her. A present in his hands, "Happy Birthday." He smiled at her and gave her the present.

Massie blankly took it in her hands. "Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"Open it," Derrick cajoled.

Massie sighed, as she unwrapped the silver paper, inside was a picture frame. A thick, smooth wooden one. Inside the picture frame was one of Derrick's photos. It was the sky. It was clear with just streams of cloud mist. But the photo was black and white, except for the rainbow that ran through the middle of the picture. The rainbow was bright spectrum of color against the black and white sky. Massie loved it.

_**Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty. ~Sicilian Proverb**_

**--**

**The format of Massie and Derrick's childhood was inspired from **_**The Time Traveler's Wife**_**. So yeahh… which one is your favorite childhood flashback?**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	14. with the naked eye

**The quarrels of lovers are like summer storms, everything is more beautiful when they have passed~Suzanne Neckers**

It's been one week, four days, and twenty two hours since Cam Fisher has spoken to Massie Block. For Cam, life without Massie was like drums with no beat. Cam sat in wonder. How long was Massie going to be in love with Derrick? She was this beautiful healthy girl who was wastin her time loving this guy, who had no clue.

Cam took a walk around his neighborhood. Which was right next Massie's and Derrick's. Unwilingly, he walked up the road into Massie and Derrick's neighborhood. He was calm at first, stuffing his fists into his pockets. But the more he got closer to Massie's house, the more he wanted to run. What if he saw her? Or what if she saw him? Before he knew what was happening, _she _was standing on the sidewalk. Her hands were in the pocket's of a black tweed coat.

"Cam," she said almost relieved. She took a step forward, as if she wanted to run into his arms. But she retreated, in fear that he might disappear.

He could run. But he walked toward her, no knwoing what to say or do.

"You haven't called me back yet," Massie said then shook her head, "I guess you're not sick."

"No," Cam shook his head.

"So, you just didn't want to talk to me," Massie said matter-of-fact.

"No," Cam said and walked closer to her.

"Then what?" Massie asked and looked up at him. The CFMB bracelet was still on her wrist. Cam eyed the bracelet.

"You still wear that?" he asked her.

"Always," Massie promised.

"Oh," was all he could say back.

"Yeah," Massie felt awkward.

"Massie," Cam said her name softly.

She looked at him then he continued, "I want you to kiss me."

"What?" She seemed alert.

"I just want to know what it would be like," Cam said to her, "I won't tell anyone."

"Cam, I--." Massie stipped herself. Why couldn't she? She's kissed other guys while she was in love with Derrick. Besides, Derrick wasn't her boyfriend. So, she did it. She kissed Cam Fisher with as much passion as she could give. Her lips crashing into his. His fingers entwining with hers. It was _their_ first kiss together and it was nice. When Massie pulled away, she stared at him. There was no giddy smile, his face was blank, "I love you."

Massie turned away and sighed.

Massie had no response. What was she supposed to say? 'i'm sorry i'm breaking your heart?' that was just getting old.

"I love you," Cam said again. But this time he said it like pure sin.

"I need you," Massie replied.

"Stop needing me," Cam shook his head then turned away from her.

"Stop loving me," Massie said weakly.

Cam's back was facing her, "I can't always be the 'sometimes guy' because sometimes it gets old." He said then started walking away.

"Cam, wait!" Massie chased after him. "I know how much this hurts and I'm sorry, you had to love me, but I need your more than anything!" She shouted down the empty neighborhood. He did not turn around.

What she said was true, she did need Cam more than anything. Possibly even more than herself, Dylan, or even Derrick.

Cam turned around to face her. The both stopped moving, "Right now, I just need to be me." He was saying. "What i need is time away from all this."

"So, you're leaving me? Breaking up? What?" Massie asked, her voice cracking.

"No," Cam shook his head, "I'm finding myself." He said then left and Massie let him. She watched him go but she was scared that he would never come back. But at the same time, she was relieved, because Cam Fisher forgave her, just like how she forgave him.

**Where there is love. There is Pain~Spanish Proverb**

-:-

Normally, people with broken hearts, cry and stay at home and eat a tub of ice cream in their pajamas. Not Massie Block. Massie Block partied like a rock star.

She walked down the grand staircase in a short red Louis Vuitton dress. Her hair was in a low messy bun. She stuck her hand in her purse to ge her keys. Before she could even touch her keys, her phone buzzed with an incoming call. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, babe!" It was a male's voice.

"Uh..."

"It's Landon," he said.

"Oh," Massie's voice perked up, "Hey!"

"Hang out with me tonight," he was saying.

"Hmm..." Massie said, she never knew how fun something like this could be.

"You're cute," Landon Crane teased.

"Am I?" Massie asked, already at the front door.

"Well, no time to think," Landon said, "I'm at your door."

Massie opened the front door and there he was. His mesmerizing eyes and charming boyish smile. His phone at his ear.

"Come on," Landon said still talking into his phone, "I can show you a good time."

"Uh," Massie didn't really like the sound of that. But she needed to keep her cool. So she gave a seductive smile.

"Let's go, Block," he saidn and gestured to his Volvo out by the driveway. Massie cringed and then smiled, "Sure, but don't call me Block."

**Men always want to be a woman's first love; women like to be a man's last romance~Oscar Wilde**

-:-

"_Only me, only you, and the band_," A David Archuleta song was playing. Landon drove Massie to one of the hippest bars in Westchester. When they walked in, Massie's eyes suddenly traveled and lingered on a familiar blond head. It was Derrick's, without a doubt. He was sitting on one of the leather couches with Josh and some girl Massie's never met. Was that Derrick's date? Massie shrugged it off and followed Landon to an open table. The table was small and when Massie sat, she could feel her knees touching Landon's.

"So, what do you want?" Landon asked her. "Beer? Wine? Tequila?"

"Virgin Martini," Massie replied, her eyes still on Derrick. He appeared to be mesmerized by whatever the Spanish chick was saying. Now that Massie was settled, she could see the girl better. Her face was flawless, soft cheeks, almond shaped eyes, and full pouty lips. Who was she?

"Here's your drink," Landon said. Massie never noticed he got up to go to the bar.

"Thanks," Massie said, as she accepted the drink. Was it alcoholic? She couldn't even remember. She took a sip.

Landon wasted no time, he chugged alcohol down like a normal person drinks water. After his second glass, he started up conversation, "that dress is so hot."

"Uh huh," Massie said and kept looking over her shoulder at Derrick.

"So, i really like you, Massie," Landon was saying. Massie was half listening now.

"Massie?" Landon's voice was now slurred.

She turned to face him. The lights were flashing in the bar which caused Massie to barely make out Landon's face.

"Hey," a male vouce called from behind. She crossed her fingers and hoped it was Derrick. She turned around and was disappointed to find it was one of the guys she use to date; Dempsey Solomon.

"Dempsey," Massie had no idea what to say. Landon stood up.

Dempsey was obvioubsly already drunk. He pushed Landon back. Then Landon did the same.

Massie stood up and took a step back. She couldn't help but wonder, will Derrick ever notice her? How did her hair look in the flashing lights?

"She was dating me," Dempsey said still shocing Landon. Landon shoved him back twice as hard. It was slighlty amusing. Drunk people are not the best fighters.

"Well, she's out with me now," Landon shouted. This caused the happy drunks in the bar to turn around. Massie felt her cheeks grow hot. Massie quickly stepped back in the shadows.

"She's with me now!" Landon shouted at Dempsey. And that's when Dempsey punched Landon right in the face. Massie gasped and the next thing she knew, hands were pulling her away. Massie panicked and was about to scream, but then she realized it was Derrick and he was taking her into his car.

**Love like you've never been hurt~Anonyomous**

**sorry for typos, this was written on the site. :) so anyway, just like any other girl in the world smilez014 has a birthday (gasp, because i wasn't born without a birthday. bahahah) and it's this weekend. so want to give her a present? ahem* then R E V I E W!**

**-virtual cake-**

**and i will warn you now! "Where the Arrow Hit" will be over VERY soon. in four chapters. no sequel. but it'll be a GOOD ending i pinky-promise! thank you everyone, who has been reviewing and for the people who said "hey, you can write." thank you soooo much(: **

**i'm almost fourteen. haha. i'm old. :P **

**smilez014**


	15. she said let's change our luck

_**Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart. ~Kay Knudsen**_

Massie sat in the back seat of Derrick's BMW with Josh. Whoever was the beautiful girl they were talking to, she was sitting right next to Derrick in the front. Massie folded her arms across her chest and turned to her window.

"Mass," Josh whispered.

Massie turned to face him, "What?"

"About tonight," a smile played on Josh's face, "that was pretty awesome."

Massie rolled her amber eyes, "you're funny."

Josh laughed, "hey, it was cool."

"Josh, who is that?" Massie whispered, pointing to the girl in the passenger seat. She and Derrick were absorbed in an obviously fascinating conversation.

"Alicia," Josh replied. He looked at the back of her seat lost in thought.

"Oh," was all Massie could say.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Josh explained.

"Does Dylan know about her?" Massie asked, suddenly relieved she wasn't Derrick's ex.

Josh looked at his hands then asked, "actually no."

"Oh," Massie said again.

"It's no big deal," Josh reassured her. "But don't tell her."

Massie just nodded, "I promise." she said but instantly felt weird, keeping a secret from her best friend.

"No, pinky-promise," Josh said and extended his pinky out. Massie looked at him funny.

"Pinky-promises are serious business." Josh insisted, his pinky still sighed then linked her pinky with Josh's.

_**Candle light, moon light, star light,The brightest glow is from love light.~Grey Livingston**_

-:-

"I'm going to take Massie home." Derrick said to Josh and Alicia. They were parked by the curb of their dormitory. The two nodded. And opened their doors. Before Alicia got down, she turned to Massie, "It's really nice meeting you. I hope we can talk sometime." Massie just nodded. Alicia's beautiful face was almost blinding.

Josh and Alicia waved goodbye to Massie and Derrick then headed towards the dormitory.

"So, it's really over between us," Alicia said, her eyes focused on the hallway in front of her. Josh stared forward too.

"Yeah," he said softly, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Whoever she is," Alicia stopped walking. "I'm sure, she's really something."

Josh stopped and thought about Dylan. He instantly smiled at the thought then said, "she sure is."

"I just want you to be happy," Alicia said, "even if it's not with me."

Her large eyes were sad and she looked as if she might cry.

"Alicia," Josh said, "I'm nothing to cry over or to wait for. You will still always be my first love and I'll love you forever."

Alicia smiled, "whoever she is, she's one lucky girl."

"I'm one lucky guy," Josh smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Alicia said in a near whisper. Josh pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. Josh could feel her tears on his shoulder. "I will always be there for you." he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you to let me go," Alicia said, her tears streaming down her face.

Josh hugged her tighter. Tight enough that their hearts were beating against each other. "I won't." he promised.

And he didn't.

_**How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. ~From the movie Annie**_

-:-

Cam Fisher continued to run. He ran from Massie that afternoon and he was still running. He was led to believe that if he ran fast enough, he'd escape whatever emotions were chasing him. The night sky filled with stars and the bright full moon guided him to a park bench. He took a seat and admired the moon. It looked bright against the night sky. Almost as if it was a painted circled against a dark canvas.

"It's very beautiful." a voice said behind Cam. He turned to see a beautiful girl lost in thought. Her eyes were large and her hair flew with the light breezes.

She turned slightly pink, when she realized Cam wasn't say anything back.

"I just mean, that the way they moon looks," she stammered, "it's very, you know, beautiful and--."

Cam cut her off, "you're beautiful." he found himself saying.

She turned even brighter shade of pink. Cam blushed himself, did he really just say that? He's never called any other girl beautiful besides Massie. He never thought any girl _was_ beautiful besides Massie. Or maybe he just never really _looked_ at a girl besides Massie.

"Um, oh," she replied awkwardly. She gave Cam a small smile then sat down next to him.

"So, what's a girl like you doing walking around the dangerous streets of the night?" Cam asked her.

She laughed, "I just said my last goodbye to my ex-boyfriend of two years."

Cam watched her face go soft and sad. She faced him, "pretty pathetic huh?"

Cam shook his head no, "the girl of my dreams, who I've been in love with since the ninth grade can't love me back because she is in love with her best friend."

"Ow," she said, "that sucks."

"It does," Cam nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked helpfully.

"Just sit here with me," Cam said.

"I will," she promised then introduced, "I'm Alicia."

"Cam," he replied.

And the two just sat there on the bench not saying anything. But being there.

_**If I had to choose between breathing and loving you I would use my last breath to tell you I love you. ~Anonymous**_

-:-

Massie sat in the back of Derrick's car, not knowing what to say. The blond boy in the driver's seat remained silent as he gripped the steering wheel. He drove like that till he reached the Block's estate. He parked out by the circular driveway and turned off the ignition.

Massie placed her hand against the door. Derrick didn't say anything, he just stared out the window. So, Massie opened the door and to her surprise, so did Derrick.

"What were you thinking?" Derrick's voice was ice cold.

Massie just stared at him.

Derrick held her by the arms and shook her, "What. Were. You. Thinking?"

"About?" was all Massie could say.

"Seriously, Massie how stupid can you be?" Derrick said angrily, "getting into a bar with two drunks?"

"Okay, I was with just one!" Massie countered. "Landon just came along."

"Whatever!" Derrick shouted. "The point is, you've been putting your life in danger by going out with all these retarded bastards!"

Massie was speechless.

"When will you draw the line?" Derrick growled, "When it comes to meaningless sex or when it comes to getting physically hurt?"

This made Massie angry, "Stop it!" she shouted back at him.

"No, you stop!" Derrick shouted, "Stop getting yourself in all this bull shit!"

Massie had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to shout back at him?

"You're better than this Massie," Derrick said, his voice softened but it was still sharo. "Stop making me see you and this bull shit."

Massie finally had something to say, "then stop caring! Stop making it _your_ problem!"

Derrick gripped onto Massie's arms tighter. "How can you expect me to that? How can you even say that? I _have_ to make it my problem."

Massie stared at him, "And why is that exactly?"

Derrick let go of her in shock. He backed away from her and walked into his car.

Massie watched him go, tears clouding her eyes. She raced to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She pulled her purple duvet over her body and drowned in her salty tears.

_**Never ask why I love you, just accept that I do, and that I will for the rest of my life ~Anonymous**_

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS AND IT'S OVER -insert sad face here-**

**This is really one of my favorite stories I've written and I can't believe it's almost over :O but thank you guys SO much for reading this story. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think? Leave a review?**

**smilez014**


	16. this night is all we've got

**This chapter is for: SkyexHIGH because she's awesome.**

**_Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart. ~Anonymous_**

Josh Hotz ran to Dylan Marvil's house the minute he got out of his car. He ran up the steps and immediately rang the door bell. At the seventh ding dong, Dylan finally opened the door.

"Hey," she said surprised.

Josh pulled her from the inside of her house and onto the open driveway.

"What are we doing?" the red head asked.

"This," Josh said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Josh circled his arms around her waist and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Dylan placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss could've lasted forward but then Dylan pulled away, "wow," she said breathlessly. "My parents are home we should've gone to my room."

"That's not why I came here," Josh said and held her tightly.

"Really?" Dylan lifted an eyebrow.

"I had this girlfriend, you see," Josh was saying. Dylan stared at him questioningly then Josh continued. "Alicia, that's her name and we were together for two amazing years."

Dylan continued to listen as he continued to explain, "she's amazing and seeing her again was… well, weird. She was my first love and it was real." Dylan pulled away from Josh's hold. Josh smiled at her, "Wait, Dyl, this has a point."

"Then get to it," Dylan snapped impatiently.

Josh continued, "It made me realize, I don't want to miss my chance." He paused then continued, ""I don't want to keep going on like this. Dylan, I want to be your boyfriend."

Dylan stood on her tip toes and kissed him, "me too." She said once she pulled away. She took him by the arm and guided him into the Marvil mansion.

**_I love you as you are, but do not tell me how that is.~Antonio Porchia_**

-:-

Derrick Harrington's room was a safe haven. The four walls were a deep shade of black. One wall was all filled with Derrick's art. All the photos he took since he was twelve was displayed on the spacious wall. He stood there, in front of the life size collage. In each square photo were all different things; trees, sunsets, lakes, him and Josh as kids, soccer balls, jerseys, New York. Ferris wheels, fireworks, waterfalls, and the face that appeared the most often, Massie. Her face was everywhere. The million dollar smile, the innocent amber eyes, and the cute button nose were everywhere. In some photos she was dancing, laughing, smiling, posing, she was simply being Massie. Some photos were even just her feet or her arm or even just a gold colored eye. But they were all beautiful.

Derrick's personal favorite was the one when Massie was fourteen. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that floated above her knees. She was in mid-twirl and the ends of her dress floated slightly up. Her hair moving with her.

Why was Massie everywhere? In Derrick's room, half of the stuff was practically Massie's. Her hair straightened, her lip gloss tubes, magazines, hair ties, and even her sixth grade diary.

Derrick sat on his bed and faced his wall of art. Lost in every swirl and stream. That's when he realized how big a part Massie was in his life. She was there throughout it all. Why _was _she a big part of his life? Why _was_ she all he ever thought of those days? Why _was_ he going all out to protect her? Why _was_ he thinking about her when he was with someone else? Why _was_ he wanting to be with her right now?

Or most importantly, why _was_ Derrick Harrington falling in love with Massie Block?

**_Love is as strict as acting. If you want to love somebody, stand there and do it. If you don't, don't. There are no other choices ~Tyne Daly_**

-:-

Massie hugged her pillow to her chest. The tears just kept falling down in a rhythmic flow. There was no ending to the depression she was in. was she supposed to go to Derrick and apologize?

Why couldn't he see how much he loved him? Why couldn't he love her back the same she loved him?

Massie sunk deeper in her soft bed. There were so many questions but no one was going to answer any of them.

Massie grabbed her phone from the night stand next to her bed. She needed answers. She dialed his number and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hello?" Derrick's voice sounded hoarse.

"We need to talk," Massie said, keeping her sniffles under control.

"Not now," Derrick said back.

"I know you hate me now, but please we need to talk," Massie said.

"Fine," Derrick said then hung up.

Massie got out of bed and sprinted toward the Harrington home. Not caring her hair was a disaster, her eyes were red and glassy, and that dried tears streaked her face. All she cared about was saying something, she's wanted to say since she was six. She ran across her lawn and toward the Harrington mansion where Derrick stood. He looked sad, almost as if he might break down too.

"Derrick," Massie breathed his name.

"Mass," his voice was uneven. She walked closer to him.

"Derrick, I need to tell you something," Massie said. Derrick stuffed his hands in his pockets and listened, "Ever since I was six and we first became friends you've always meant something to me," Massie said.

Derrick continued to listen.

"And somewhere along the lines, I fell in love with you," Massie said, tears forming in her eyes, "And I want you to stop looking at me like I'm just your dorky younger best friend."

Derrick had no response.

So Massie continued, "if you just picked me, then we'd be so perfect."

Derrick reached his arms out to her and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, Massie. I love you more than anything but I just… can't."

"Can't what?" Massie said her eyes full of hurt.

"You're amazing," Derrick whispered.

"Derrick, tell me how you feel about me," Massie pleaded.

"I don't want to ever lose you," Derrick said to her, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"You won't," Massie promised as much as she could. "I just want to hear the truth."

Derrick had no reply. The night was dark and dim, just like the depressing moment they were in.

"This time," Derrick said after he cleared his throat, " I can't tell you what you want to hear."

Massie felt her chest tighten. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was hurting inside of her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She backed away slowly then ran to her house, without another word.

**_Ever been in love? Because that hurts ~Anonymous_**

**a/n: I really liked this chapter(: it has to be my favorite. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing since the very beginning.**

**Two more chapters and it's the finale.**

**Review?**


	17. drive fast until we crash

_**Love is an exploding cigar we willingly smoke. ~Lynda Barry**_

Maybe one day, we'll learn to rise above it all. But for now, we shall sit in mournful sorrow. Massie Block breathed in the fresh air through her open window. She peered onto her lawn and tried not to think about stupid Derrick Harrington. How dumb could she have been? Probably, very.

The next day at school, Massie Block skipped out and just sat in the deriver's seat of her car. BOCD's parking lot was cleared of people. It was only Massie's Lexus that was occupied in the rows of BMWs, SUVS, and Volvos.

"I tried to hard and got so far, but, in the end, it doesn't even matter." the song blasted through the car's speakers.

In the end, it does never seem to matter. Derrick said he never wanted to break Massie's heart but here he was, breaking her heart.

What could she do now? Drive away? Commit suicide? No, Massie was above all that. It's just a broken heart, in time, it'll heal. She shut her eyes for a moment and then lifted them open when she heard a tap on her window.

"Cam," she said in surprise. The dark haired boy stood outside. "Go to the passenger seat," Massie said to him, through the glass.

He nodded slowly, then made his way around her car. Massie stretched over to unlock the door. Cam opened it and took a seat.

Massie let out a sigh when she felt the fresh air from Cam's open door. She shut herself out from the world. She was a prisoner locked in hard cement walls, with no air and no life. And there was Cam Fisher, who made the effort to go into Massie's personal prison.

"Let's get out of here," Cam said to her. Massie faced him, "What?"

"Drive," Cam ordered.

"Where?" Massie asked.

"Anywhere," Cam said, "Let's just go."

Reluctantly, Massie did as she was told and drove out of the parking lot. Massie and Cam sat in silence. Massie drove and tried not to smile. Because, finally, someone was rescuing her.

_**When you fall in love, you fall forever, there is no turning back ~Anonymous**_

-:-

Derrick Harrington sat during his Literature class in boredom. His professor was going on and on about Tolstoy. Derrick tapped his pen against his text book. Then he pulled the black strings of his black hoodie. Then he began tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Mr. Harrington? Any in put?" his professor asked. Obviously, assuming Derrick had something to say, which usually he did. But Derrick just shook his head 'no.' His professor nodded, almost disappointed. Derrick usually gave the best arguments and had the strongest opinions.

But right now, all he could think of was her best friend back in Westchester. What was she doing right now? How badly was she hurt? Did she think he was a jerk now?

The blond boy checked his watch, it was about twenty one minutes till class was over. Just then, something came over Derrick. He stood up, grabbed his backpack, and then walked out of the class room.

He needed answers. He needed sanity. He needed Massie.

_**So, fall asleep love, loved by me... for I know love, I am loved by thee. ~Robert Browning**_

-:-

Massie continued to drive in the passenger seat, Cam continued to remain silent. Massie sighed as she made a turn. Cam's multi-colored eyes were focused straight ahead.

Massie cleared her throat, she needed words. She wanted to tell Cam everything. "Cam, I'm sorry," Massie said nervously. That's all that could come out.

Cam turned to face her, "Massie, listen."

The brunette closed her mouth.

"I met someone last night," Cam said. "She's amazing. But, I will always love you."

"That's why you should," Massie said to him.

Cam shook his head, "Massie, please, I do love you and I always will. Even on my date tonight, there will still be a tiny spark waiting for you."

"No," Massie said and slowed down towards a red light.

"Massie," Cam shut his eyes and spoke, "it's okay if you can't love me back, but please just allow me to love you."

Massie contemplated on silence. Why was Cam torturing her like this?

The light turned green and Massie drove, feeling Cam's heavy star on her. This was too much for Massie to take in. She parked along the curb and turned off her car.

"Stop wasting your time with me," Massie said sharply to him, "love someone else."

"I will," Cam nodded, "but I'll also remain loving you."

He reached out and touched her hand, his eyes did a little dance as he realized she was till wearing the bracelet he gave her that one lonely night. Massie looked down and smiled. That night seemed like forever ago.

As Cam held Massie's hand, she wandered was it possible that some things could stay the same forever?

"Go after him," Cam said, "he loves you and you love him. End of story."

_**Sometimes there's only one thing worth fighting for and that is love ~Anoynmous**_

-:-

"Is it so crazy?" Josh asked Derrick. The boys and Alicia were in a local Starbucks Café.

Derrick sighed and sipped his coffee. Alicia and Josh watched him. Derrick pulled away from his warm drink and then said, "it is."

"Fine," Josh rolled his eyes then nudged Alicia. "So tonight is going to be my seventh date with Dylan, where I'm her official boyfriend."

To Derrick's surprise, Alicia smiled at Josh, "That's great." she said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Derrick said, his hand waving in the air.

Josh lifted his coffee cup and brought it to his lips. "What?" he asked, the coffees steam in his eyes.

"You guys are buddy-buddy now?" Derrick asked, "Or are you guys casually dating?" Derrick made air quotes.

"We're just friends," Alicia rolled her eyes. Then she lit up, "An besides, I have a date tonight."

"Really?" Josh smiled then said, "Now that's great."

"It is, Leesh," Derrick nodded in agreement.

"So, when are you going to admit it?" Josh asked his best friend.

"What?" Derrick seemed caught off guard.

Josh smiled at him, "that you are in love with her."

_**Smiles are the only way to hide the tears you cried from your last break up ~Anonymous**_

**a/n: two more chapters and it is over :( i can not believe it! this is the fastest it over took for me to finish a story :D i still can not thank you reviewers enough(: all your reviews mean so much & i'm glad you like this story. **

**if any of you have quotes you'd like to share: (either by famous poets, authors, etc or one you made up.) please let me know, i'd love to use them for the remaining chapters. **

**and if you guys formspring, let me know and i shall follow & ask questions(: **

**PM or leave a review please. **

**...thanks! **


	18. this dead end life

**Gee, this is embarrasing, but this is actually the FINAL chapter of WHERE THE ARROW HIT. no, it's not rushed or anything. i had this story pre-written (&completed) about two months ago. and i thought this story had 20chapters not 18. i'm sorry :( but i hope you'll still love this anyway. because it's OVER. no sequel. it's unnecessary. **

**those of you who know me well, should know how absent-minded and blonde i am. :D **

**again, this is the FINAL chapter. and Golden Ribbons is the name of the Hotel Derrick and Massie went to at Derrick's senior prom, (in case, you forgot)**

**enjoy:**

_**And i knew from the start, i was born to love you**_ **[contributed by skyexHigh]**

"Maybe, I'm just cursed." Massie said as she and Dylan walked off the tennis court.

"You don't have bad luck," Dylan assured her as she took a sip of her Perrier.

"I swear Dyl," Massie insisted and held her tennis racket tightly in her arms.

"Listen, with Cam, you can consider yourself lucky," Dylan said as the two stopped in front of an empty row of steel bleachers. Dylan tossed her racket on the third seat then sat down. Massie sat next to her and smoothed out her white tennis skirt.

"But with Derrick," Dylan went on, "you need to go after him."

"Uh, go after him?" Massie rolled her eyes and laid back on her elbows against the steel seat. "Yeah, I don't chase after guys."

"I don't mean go after him, like go stalk him," Dylan smiled slowly. "I just mean, you don't want to miss your chance."

"Let's just go," Massie sighed and stood up. Dylan did the same then followed Massie to her car. "It's not like he's wanting me." Massie said, "he doesn't want to play the role of my prince charming."

"How do you know that?" Dylan asked, "I mean, Josh came around."

"Yeah," Massie admitted, "And I'm happy for you."

"Derrick's going to realize you're the one for him," Dylan said to her best friend. Massie stared at her car and then noticed a single red rose under one of the wind shield wipers.

"What's that?" Massie pointed to the rose on her car. She lifted up the windshield wiper and saw the rose was attached to a small white envelope. Massie opened it and pulled out a thick lavender card. It read:

Massie Block,

Meet at Tonight, I feel like I need to Turn things Around.

Derrick Harrington.

"Wow!" Dylan squealed with delight. Massie nearly jumped, she had no idea her best friend was reading over her shoulder.

Dylan grabbed the card out of her hand, "He so cares!" she gushed like a thirteen year old girl.

"Yeah," Massie could not believe it either.

Dylan grabbed Massie's car keys from her gym bag and cheered, "I'm happy for you, Mass."

Massie just nodded.

"Let's go get you a dress," the red head jumped up and down.

**_True Love never dies, it only gets stronger in time_ [contributed by untouchable. Forever. And. Always]**

-:-

"You're dazzling me!" Dylan cooed as she dabbed Massie's lips with a lip gloss wand.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up," Massie said. She was sitting right in front of her vanity mirror. Hundreds of cosmetic tubes, containers, jars, and spray cans sat in front of her.

Dylan rolled her eyes, "that's love, sweetie."

Dylan brushed some blush across Massie's pale cheeks. "Almost done."

It was Massie's turn to roll her eyes, Dylan's been saying that for the past hour. But to her surprise, Dylan grinned. "Okay done." she said then placed the brush down in fake-exhaustion. Massie looked at her reflection. Her brown hair was long and glossy. Layers of wavy brown hair framed her face. Massie couldn't help but smile, her hair was finally being nice and all the individual strands decided to cooperate and stay in place. Her face was something too. Her amber eyes seemed to glow against her long lashes and dark eye liner. Her cheeks were nice and rosy. Her lips glistened in the light. Massie was amazed; Dylan could be a professional make up artist at the MAC counter.

"He's here!" Dylan clapped as she peered out Massie's bed room window.

Massie gulped, she could feel her stomach turn. Massie stood up unsteadily. The gold Jimmy Choo wrap around sandals suddenly felt very slipper around her feet.

"Breathe," Dylan snapped and pulled Massie out her room and downstairs.

"I can't do this," Massie hissed as she heard Derrick ring the doorbell.

"You can," Dylan encouraged as she handed Massie's Isabella Fiore clutch over. Massie accepted the gold purse and sighed.

"Ready?" Dylan asked and placed her hand on the door knob.

Massie nodded then stared at her empty wrist, "Wait!" Massie screeched.

"What?" Dylan asked, shocked.

"My bracelet!" Massie shrieked, "Where's the charm bracelet Cam gave me?"

"It's in your purse," Dylan said, "Now calm down."

Massie snapped open her clutch and sighed with relief when she saw the CFMB bracelet inside. She picked up the bracelet and quickly hooked it around her wrist.

"Ready?" Dylan asked again. This time, Massie nodded, more confident. Cam's bracelet gave off rays of happiness and peace.

Dylan pulled open the door and there stood Derrick. He was in black pants and a black suit jacket. Inside the jacket, her wore a white Ralph Lauren polo. At the sight of him, Massie's heart beat quickly raced. He was even more good looking than she remembered.

"You look beautiful," Derrick said to her then awkwardly cleared his throat.

Massie blushed at the compliment, "thanks."

Dylan gushed, "well, you guys better get going. Josh and I have a date."

Massie nodded at her best friend. Her chiffon dark blue Louis Vuitton dress seemed to really be something because Derrick couldn't take his caramel eyes of it.

**_It's not about waiting got the storm to pass… it's about getting out there and dancing in the rain_ [contributed by lovergirl. ns]**

-:-

"Where are we going?" Massie asked Derrick. The two were in Derrick's BMW listening to a Demi Lovato song that was playing on the radio.

"You'll see," Derrick smiled at her.

Massie folded her hands in her lap and listened to the music. When Massie allowed herself to get lost in a song it was like going into another world. She didn't even notice Derrick parked in front of Golden Ribbons. She was busy being lost in the lyrics. But suddenly, Derrick turned off his car and walked out to open Massie's door. He held his hand out and she gladly accepted it.

Derrick led her to one of the restaurants and sat her in a gold cushioned chair.

Derrick sat across from her, a tiny candle burned between them. Massie stared at him, the light off the candle gave Derrick's face a warm glow. His striking features were even more mesmerizing in the dim light.

"Mr. Harrington." a waiter with a black mustache approached the two, "you're pre-ordered meals are ready to be served."

Derrick nodded at him.

"And what wine would you like?" the waiter's accent suddenly became very noticeable.

Derrick glanced at Massie then said to the waiter, "a nice bottle of Champagne."

"Very well," the waiter bowed down to Derrick, as if he were the prince.

"I'll have your plates served in a moment." he said then vanished behind dark wooden doors.

"I hope you don't mind, I pre-ordered already," Derrick said to Massie.

"It's cool," Massie said to him.

Derrick's eyes lingered on Massie's face. Then he said, "you always manage to take my breath away."

Awkward silence.

Then the two burst out in a fit of laughter. Derrick was the first to speak, "wow, that sounded cheesier than I thought it would."

Massie giggled, "it was sweet."

**_If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I'd use my last breath to say 'I love you'_ [contributed by Crazieness]**

When their plates were cleared. Derrick took one last sip of his Champagne then said, "let's take a walk." he stoop up.

"Er, okay," Massie replied and followed him outside. Derrick guided Massie to the gazebo, which he made sure was still there.

There was a dark wooden bench right in front of the gold metal gazebo. Derrick sat and patted the space next to him for Massie to sit.

"Are you done with your bucket list?" Derrick asked her. She nodded, "Well, pretty much."

"So, then what?" Derrick asked.

"So, tomorrow, I'm going to start on a new list." Massie replied.

"Well, our deal was that once you've completed it, you'd show me the list," Derrick nudged her.

"Ugh, that's over a thousand things." Massie said and admired her gold shoes. Talking to Derrick was so… easy. Although, they just recently had a falling out, they could still talk like nothing was wrong.

"Fine, then till me you're top five." Derrick said to her.

"Okay," Massie agreed, "Well, number five is to go sky diving."

"Which we did," Derrick noted.

"Yup, and number four is to be a tennis pro," Massie smiled.

"I got you the gear when you were fifteen," Derrick said. Then stood up and grabbed Massie's hand. He guided her to the gazebo and started to move her into a dance. Massie picked up the steps quickly, and her feet followed Derrick's.

"What's number three?" Derrick asked.

"Number three," Massie said as Derrick spun her around in a circle, "is to get accepted into a college."

Derrick lifted an eyebrow, "you got accepted into a college?"

Massie gave a sly smile, "actually, I sent an early admission application to… Columbia."

Derrick listened.

Massie continued, "and I got in, I'm going to there during the fall."

"That's great," Derrick smiled.

"Yeah," Massie nodded as she and Derrick moved to their beating hearts.

"So number two?" Derrick asked.

Massie smiled, "to have a kick ass eighteenth birthday party."

Derrick laughed, then Massie asked, "Why are we here, Derrick?"

Derrick stopped dancing and held her hands. The two stared at each other for a moment, under the gazebo's roof.

"Massie, does this not ring a bell?" Derrick asked. Massie shook her head, "Should it?" she asked, coyly.

Derrick looked into her eyes, "Two years ago at this very spot was where I realized that I loved you and I've been in love you everyday since."

Massie just stared like an idiot.

"Wow," was all Massie could say.

Derrick held her hands tighter, "so number one?"

"Number one," Massie smiled, sheepishly, "is to make you fall in love with me."

Derrick laughed, "I'm starting to realize that I may have always loved you, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

"I love you, too." Massie smiled at him. "Ever since you first kissed me when I was twelve."

"What if I kissed you again?" the blond boy had mischief in his eyes. Before Massie could reply, Derrick's lips were on hers. Massie kissed back, his lips soft on top of hers. Finally, it was perfection.

From a distance, Alicia and Cam stood hand in hand with Dylan and Josh. They watched Massie and Derrick from a distance. It was so real, so intimate. Under the stars, Massie was just the girl who spent her whole life loving Derrick, the boy who struck out in love his whole life.

No one would ever understand why they were so perfect together. No one would ever understand Massie and Derrick in general. They were imperfectly perfect. The world's _best_ contradiction.

**Where the Arrow Hit.**

**COMPLETE!**

**it's over. and i'm happy about the outcome. are you?**

**special thanks to: xoxoDDLSG; WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday; FanfictionTastic, SkyexHigh; Lighting. Up. Thee. Sky; figureskatingismypassion; untouchable. forever. and. always. kitkat. me; giantcookie; lilmisspriss91; lovergirl. ns; rstar; gallagergrl; crazieness; ESTF; & InMyHeartForever.  
for reading and reviewing regularly. **

**and thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, & just skimmed through it. **

**please read, "Behind Enemy Lines" by xoxoDDLSG, "Friends Without Benefits" by FanfictionTastic, "Love Drunk" by Lighting. Up. Thee. Sky., & "And aesthetics don't hurt one bit" by WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday. they're lovely stories. **

**please formspring me and/or PM if you like talking. **

**i hope you guys enjoyed this massington story. because i can honestly say, it was my favorite one(: **

**loves you terribly, darlings! :)**


End file.
